The Next Lesson
by dhiya chan
Summary: Showing people akan diadakan dua hari lagi! Berbekal pelajaran singkat dari sang senpai matre, Naruto belum memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk mengikuti acara tsb. Bujuk rayu Kiba Cs beraksi! Akankan Naruto datang ke showing people? Dapatkah dia melepaskan kerperjakaannya? -sequel 'Courses Kiss'. Spesial ultah i don't care about taz


**Disclaimer : Naruto_Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sequel Courses Kiss: The Next Lesson**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki **

**Rating: ****M**

**Warning : Shounen Ai, ****YAOI, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah****.**

**Spesial to I don't care about Taz~**

**Happy brithday~**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar kawasan kantin menjadi pemandangan pertama dikala Naruto menginjakan kaki pada Universitas Konoha. Seperti biasa, rutinitas yang ia awali dipagi hari kala menunggu pelajaran pertama akan berlangsung beberapa waktu kedepan adalah menunggu kedatangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ya~, Naruto akui ia dan teman-teman _gila_nya bukanlah termaksud siswa _luar biasa_ hingga memiliki tempat khusus untuk sekedar nongkrong seperti sinema FTV yang sering ibunya tonton. Lagi pula perguruan tinggi swasta selayaknya Universitas Konoha ini memang mengecam aksi senioritas yang cenderung mengarah ke hal negatif. Dimana karena pelimpahan suatu kekuasaan atas prosedur yang diterapkan dalam beberapa lembaga organisasi, sering disalah gunakan oleh mahasiswa yang mengklaim jika aksi premanisme merupakan bagian dari pembelajaran pendisplinan diri. Meski Universitas Konoha menolak keras kebudayaan kekerasan yang ada didalam kawasan kampus. Tetap saja kesenjangan yang terjadi dikedua belah pihak antara senior dan junior tidak serta merta bisa dihapuskan begitu saja.

Seperti yang saat ini terjadi, dimana Naruto duduk seorang diri dibangku panjang dengan ditemani satu botol teh dihadapannya sebagai teman roti lapis ia pesan untuk menganjal perutnya yang kosong. Mengabaikan keramaian yang tercipta dari senior-senior tingkat 4 keatas bercengkrama bersama kelompoknya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata kesekeliling kantin mencari keberadaan ke lima sahabatnya. Tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran sang sahabat, Naruto meraih ponsel dari saku depan celana, mencoba menghubungi salah satu diantara mereka yang pada akhirnya bisa Naruto terka, tidak satupun panggilannya dijawab oleh mereka. Suasana kantin semakin ramai, tak hanya dihuni junior-junior tingkat satu dan dua. Senior-senior diatas tingkat lima juga tak lolos dari pandangan mata Naruto, membuat pemuda bertahtakan mata sebening samudra tersebut gusar. Tak enak bila terus sendirian ditengah keramaian.

Satu tepukan dibahu cukup membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget, ditambah dorongan kuat serta jeratan lengan tangan seseorang pada perpotongan leher Naruto. "Hei~~"

Naruto mendecakan lidahnya kesal. "Kau terlambat brengsek!" Sikut Naruto menohok ulu hati laki-laki yang kini mendesah kesakitan sembari melepaskan jeratan lengannya secara paksa dari leher Naruto.

"Sialan kau, Naruto!" Umpatan kasar lolos dari mulut si lelaki sembari mengusap dada bagian bawah pelan, meredakan denyutan kuat akibat rasa sakit dari sikut maut Naruto.

"Salah sendiri, kalian membuat ku menunggu hampir 30 menit disini!" Acuh Naruto mengabaikan protes dilayangkan sang sahabat, lebih memilih meneguk teh botol dihadapannya guna membasahi kerongkongan yang kering dalam dua kali tegukan. "Dimana yang lain?"

Sai, salah seorang sahabat Naruto dari kelima teman karibnya berdecak hebat, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seolah memberi isyarat pada Naruto bahwa apa yang akan ia ucapkan lebih parah dari sekedar gelengan kepalanya. "Kau tahu sendirikan, Shika terlalu sulit untuk bangun pagi. Terpaksa 25 menit waktu yang kami miliki, kami gunakan untuk membangunkan si pemalas itu. Melihat tanda-tanda dia tak kunjung berniat melepaskan selimutnya, jadi aku dan Gaara meninggalkannya bersama dengan Kiba." Sai mendudukan diri dihadapan Naruto, berniat mengambil satu keping roti lapis diatas piring yang secara tak terduga tangannya ditampar keras oleh Naruto. "Aku hanya minta satu."

"Beli sendiri!" Kecam Naruto keji. Tak mengindahkan ringisan kecil diwajah Sai yang kini mengusap punggung tangan sesaat, menggumamkan kata 'pelit' kepada Naruto secara terang-terangan sebagai bentuk kekesalan.

Wajar bagi Naruto untuk tak membagi roti lapis miliknya kepada Sai. Demi Tuhan! Empat ribu lima ratus yen Naruto kini harus kandas ditangan senior gila yang menyelenggarakan kursus menyesatkan! Dan biang dari kemelaratan Naruto yang hanya mampu membeli roti lapis seharga delapan puluh yen untuk sarapan pagi adalah Sai! Jangan lupakan teh botol beraroma melati yang ia teguk sekarang. Bila Naruto menyukai air putih selayaknya pocari sweet, Naruto tentu tak mempunyai alasan mutlak bila ia ingin menendang bokong pria berambut eboni ini.

"Lalu dimana Gaara? Bukankah kau bilang bersama dengannya?"

Sai menangkupkan dagu menggunakan tangan kanan dengan siku menempel diatas meja, menatap malas Naruto. "Gaara saat ini berada diruang administrasi. Ia harus menyelesaikan setengah dari pembayaran SKS yang ia ambil semester lalu. Jadi ya~~" Sai mengendikan bahu sejenak. "Kami berpisah disana."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Chooji? Kalian juga tidak bersama dengannya?"

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu kembali mengendikan bahu. "Sampai saat ini aku pun tidak tahu keberadaan dia. Si gendut itu tak mengabari apapun kepada kami." Yakin Sai ketika melihat raut tak percaya diwajah Naruto. "Ohh!" Sai berseru lantang, berdiri dari atas kursi ia duduki dengan telunjuk menunjuk kearah depan, disambut reflek gerak tubuh Naruto memutar kebelakang mengikuti arah telunjuk tangan Sai. "Itu mereka."

Sosok laki-laki mengenakan jaket hitam dengan tudung menutupi kepala mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu sekeliling arah penjuru kantin, terlihat sekali dimata Naruto laki-laki tersebut seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

"Guys! Disini~~!" Pekik Sai melambaikan tangan, memberi tanda kepada si lelaki untuk segera bergabung ditempat mereka. Si lelaki pun menyenggol pelan lengan seseorang yang berada disebelahnya. Lekas berjalan menyusuri meja kantin menuju kearah Sai dengan diikuti laki-laki yang disenggolnya dari arah belakang.

"Berhasil sadar?" Ejek Naruto tersenyum simpul. Mengundang kekehan jahil Sai yang kini menyodorkan tangan kanan mengajak Naruto untuk melakukan tos. Sebagai bentuk luapkan euphoria mereka karena berhasil meng'_kick _lelaki tersebut -yang memang merupakan suatu kesempatan teramat langka- ketika sampai dimeja.

"Tutup mulutmu, Naruto! Ini semua gara-gara kalian yang mengajak ku menonton bola." Si laki-laki mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto secara kasar. Semakin merapatkan tudung jaket membenamkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat khalayak ramai penghuni kantin.

"Tetapi kami tidak memaksamu untuk ikut nonton, Shika. Kaulah yang menginginkan demikian." Kilah Sai menyambut cepat kepalan tangan Naruto dengan kepalan tangannya. Menyatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa kedudukan mereka telah unggul dua point melawan _statement_ Shika sembari berusaha keras menahan tawa yang akan meledak, tak mampu membendung perasaan geli karena berhasil menindas seorang Shikamaru.

Nara muda tersebut menghela nafas lelah. Telah memperkirakan dengan jelas bahwa kedua sahabatnya kini menari riang diatas penderitaannya. "Jika bukan karena AC Milan, aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menontonnya."

"Jika AC Milan pun, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menontonnya kalau tahu kau sesulit ini untuk sekedar membuka mata, Shika!"

"Ck! Merepotkan." Desah Shikamaru kesal, tak ingin mendengar sumpah serapah dari Kiba lebih banyak lagi setelah apa yang ia dengar 30 menit lalu dikamar ketika sang kekasih membangunkan tidur nyenyaknya. Sungguh Shikamaru tak terlalu berharap kejadian tersebut terulang kembali hingga berpotensi menghancurkan acara sarapan paginya. "Aku butuh kopi sekarang." Titah Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri sambil beranjak berdiri, hendak pergi memesan secangkir kopi dicounter kantin.

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sai yang sendari tadi berusaha keras menahan tawa, kekehan geli disertai tepukan kuat diatas meja mengiringi aksi Sai. "Bwahahahaha! Kau lihat itu? Bahkan Gaara pun mempunyai saingan sekarang dalam hal mempertebal kantung mata." Celetuk Sai tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengubah sorot kedua mata biru miliknya menjadi sendu, setengah menyipit dengan gestur kepala sedikit membungkuk seolah-olah mengenakan tudung jaket guna menutupi wajahnya. _"Aku butuh kopi sekarang."_ Ujar Naruto merendahkan suara hingga terdengar persis seperti suara Shikamaru yang malah membuat Sai semakin menjadi-jadi tak bisa menahan tawa begitu menangkap suara Naruto tak terdengar seperti Shikamaru, malah seperti zombi kelaparan yang hidup bosan tetapi mati segan. Sangat serasi dengan ekpresi campuran mata malas dan menahan kantuk ditiru secara selaras oleh Naruto.

"Bwahahahaha! Perutku! Ohh Tuhan! Bwahahahaha! Ohh sial-" Sai tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursi, lekas memutar tubuhnya kalap hingga hampir terjungkal karena menendang kaki kursi. "Aku harus ketoilet sekarang!" Melihat Sai lari terbirit-birit masih mendengungkan tawa keras kala mengingat suara Shika yang diduplikasi secara tidak sukses oleh Naruto, membuat lelaki berkulit tan tersebut meloloskan tawa terbahak-bahak. Tak sanggup menahan tawa mengetahui fakta bahwa sebelum sampai ditoilet, Naruto yakin Sai telah mengeluarkan hasrat alamnya dicelana pada pertengahan jalan.

"Senang melihatmu bahagia, teman."

Reflek Naruto menghentikan tawanya didetik itu juga. Menunjukan wajah kalem disusul senyuman kecil, tak enak mendengar nada bicara yang terdengar mengintimidasi dari mulut Kiba. Naruto menggerakan tangan kanan seperti gerakan mengunci dibibirnya. Mengklarifikasi bahwa ia berjanji tidak akan tertawa lebih dari ini, meskipun harus ia akui. Sungguh teramat kurang ajar sikapnya disaat raut wajah Kiba terkesan tidak bersahabat, ia masih bisa-bisanya melukiskan senyum geli dengan sintingnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Sebuah laptop Toshiba ukuran 14" tergeletak rapi disebelah piring roti lapis Naruto, ditambah tas ransel hitam memenuhi meja kantin selepas setelah laki-laki bertubuh tambun mendudukan diri dihadapan Naruto dan Kiba. Tanpa basa-basi atau sekedar beramah tamah mengungkapkan alasan keterlambatannya, tangan Chooji langsung menangkap satu keping roti lapis diatas meja. Tak lagi peduli akan wajah protes Naruto yang tak terima atas terenggutnya sarapan pagi lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "Adakah yang tahu dimana yang lainnya?"

Naruto hanya mampu memandang miris, mendapati mulut Chooji penuh dengan roti lapis yang kini terlihat menjijikan ketika lelaki bermarga Akimichi tersebut masih sempat-sempatnya berbicara. "Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, Chooji."

Chooji menganggukan kepala pelan. _Menyumpal_ roti lapis yang tersisa kedalam mulutnya. "Terima kasih atas _jawabannya_, Kiba." Tungkas Chooji membuka flip laptop miliknya kemudian menekan tombol start pada sisi atas keyboard laptop.

"Dimana Sai?" Cangkir kopi dibawa oleh Shikamaru, ia letakan diatas meja. Menyadari jika penghuni kursi dihadapan Naruto telah berganti menjadi sosok Chooji, bukan lelaki berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam super licinnya.

"Mungkin kembali kerumahnya."

Alis Chooji menekuk tajam, menelan roti lapis dimulutnya cepat menatap penuh tanya Naruto. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sai?"

Naruto mengendikan bahu acuh. Mengeratkan botol teh pada genggaman tangan paham jika tatapan Chooji kini tak lagi menatap kearahnya, melainkan beralih pada botol teh miliknya. "Mungkin ada masalah dengan celananya." Jawab Naruto terkekeh geli. Selalu tidak bisa mengontrol tawa jika mengingat Sai dan celananya yang _basah_.

"Itu aneh sekali." Tutup Shikamaru singkat menimpali jawaban Naruto. Sadar bila ia sedang tak ingin memikirkan hal-hal lain yang merepotkan selain rasa kantuk luar biasa menyergap matanya.

"_Well_, punya rencana khusus untuk _Showing people_ nanti?"

Melihat Kiba akan buka suara mengenai perihal pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan, satu tangan Chooji pun terangkat tinggi. Mengklaim jika ia lebih memilih mendengarkan jawaban Shikamaru dan Naruto ketimbang lelaki pecinta anjing itu. Lagipula bukannya Chooji bermaksud kasar kepada Kiba, namun lebih dititikberatkan bila ia telah mengetahui seperti apa gerangan jawaban yang akan Kiba utarakan. Sedangkan Kiba? Lelaki itu memutar kedua bola mata bosan. Tak henti-hentinya memaki Chooji dengan sumpah serapah 'gendut-tambun-sialan'.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru? Tidak perlu waktu dua hari untuk sekedar merapikan rambut dengan _gel wax_." Shikamaru menyeruput cairan kopi dari cangkir kertas selepas meniupnya selama sejenak.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai Kiba sebagai teman kencan. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto." Chooji menatap serius Shikamaru, memberi tanda kepada sang sahabat bahwa bukan perkara mudah menyelesaikan persoalan mengenai _teman kencan_ untuk Naruto. Tentu tidak akan sulit bagi mereka untuk sekedar mencari teman kencan, jika saja hal tersebut tak dipersulit oleh Naruto sendiri. _'Bagaimana jika bla-bla-bla dan sebagainya'_ itulah pegangan teguh yang Chooji yakini masih Naruto pertahankan sampai sekarang.

"Arghhh!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku? Tidak ada artinya juga ada atau tidaknya aku pada pesta itu, bukankah hal itu sama saja?"

"Tentu saja akan berbeda teman! Tunjukan pada mereka bahwa tanpa harus berumur 21 tahun, kita telah bisa merasakan dunia orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya! Tanpa KTP, tanpa harus ditahan didepan pintu seperti pengemis!" Kiba memukul meja dihadapannya kuat. Melampiaskan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang ia rasakan kepada Naruto, memberi pandangan akan fantasi liar seputar dunia orang dewasa yang menyenangkan untuk memaksa Naruto agar tergerak ikut berpartisipasi dalam _showing people_ tahun ini. "Dan kau tahu apa itu artinya, Naruto?" Desak Kiba masih keukeuh melancarkan bujuk rayu pada sang sahabat.

"Engg..." Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata kearah Shikamaru dan Chooji secara berganti'an. Ingin meminta sedikit pertolongan menghadapi sikap semangat Kiba yang pada klimaksnya bisa Naruto simpulkan. Baik Shikamaru dan Chooji lebih memilih sibuk dalam dunia mereka. "Apa?"

"Kita tak perlu lagi merasakan sakitnya lengan-lengan kekar paman berkepala botak itu, Naruto! Itu sangat menjengkelkan!" Kiba menepuk meja dihadapannya emosi, tidak menyadari jika kini ia telah terprovokasi oleh ucapannya sendiri.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan paman berkepala botak?" Sai membuka kedua tangannya sembari meraih kursi yang hampir membuatnya terjungkal. Mendudukan diri tepat disamping Chooji.

"Ku pikir kau pulang." Shikamaru mengambit gelas kertas miliknya, meneguk cairan pekat tersebut.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku pulang?" Tanya Sai balik. Pangling mendapat pertanyaan aneh dari jenius seperti Shikamaru.

Shikamaru meletakan kembali gelas kopi diatas meja. "Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan celanamu."

Naruto memilih meneguk teh botol dihadapannya, menghindari tatapan tajam dilayangkan oleh Sai nyaris membuatnya tertawa kalap seperti yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu. "Serius?! Apa yang saat ini kalian bicarakan sewaktu aku berada ditoilet tadi?"

"Naruto tidak pergi keacara sabtu malam nanti." Chooji menggerakan mouse laptop dengan sentuhan kecil, kemudian menekan tombol-tombol keyboard laptop tanpa merinci kembali jawaban ambigu yang ia lontarkan. Bagi Chooji, Sai pastilah paham akan maksud ucapannya.

"Oww~, ayolah kawan. Apalagi alasannya sekarang?" Sai mendesah kecewa, berdecak tak suka menatap Naruto sembari membuka resleting tas Chooji, menggumamkan kata 'Apa kau bawa power bank' pada pemilik tas.

"Lagipula kita datang ke _showing people_ untuk bersenang-senang, hanya di _showing people_ lah rasa kebersamaan kita kurang lengkap karena kau tidak hadir. Setidaknya ciptakanlah kenangan persahabatan kita sebanyak-banyaknya di Universitas ini, bisa saja ketika kita tak lagi bersama setelah keluar dari tempat ini. Kita saling merindukan satu sama lain bila mengingat kenangan di _showing people_." Shikamaru memukul kepala Kiba cepat, merasa ucapan Kiba diakhir kalimat sungguh tak masuk akal. Menghiraukan leguhan protes Kiba, Shikamaru memilih meminum kopinya disela-sela rasa kantuk yang semakin menjadi.

Berhasil menemukan power bank Chooji, Sai pun mengeluarkan ponsel dari balik saku celana. "Bila kau khawatir tidak bisa mendapat teman kencan untuk kau ajak, gadis-gadis seksi di _showing people_ nanti masih banyak, Naruto. Kita buktikan apakah kursus itu cukup berguna atau tidak." Sai memasukan colokan kabel USB power bank ke ponselnya. "Pasti ada uang ganti rugi dari penyelenggara kursus itu."

"Kubur impianmu itu, teman." Chooji merebut kembali tas ranselnya dari hadapan Sai, mengeluarkan satu bungkus keripik kentang lalu merobek ujung bungkus tersebut sebelum akhirnya meletakannya diatas meja. "Uchiha pantang mengembalikan apapun yang telah menjadi milik_nya_. Terlebih jika hal itu berhubungan dengan-" Kekeh Chooji sinis, melemparkan tatapan kearah depan tepat seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan topi putih menutupi surai ravennya berada di counter makanan. "-_uang_."

Kiba berdecak kasian, menggelengkan kepala iba menilik lebih jelas makanan yang ada dinampan laki-laki berkulit albaster itu. Satu cup air mineral 200ml dengan dua bungkus roti tawar. "Aku yakin jumlah keseluruhan makanan itu tak mencapai 50 yen. Kau benar Chooji... Uchiha benar-benar _kere_." Sebut Kiba tak habis pikir bila ternyata masih ada mahasiswa yang jauh lebih miskin dari sahabat pirangnya bila dilihat sesi makan pagi kali ini. "Siap-siap bulan ini kau akan bangkrut." Kiba menatap Sai penuh belas kasih, memberi dukungan moril bagi laki-laki bermarga Shimura itu agar tetap tegar menghadapi fakta dimana uang tabungannya harus habis dalam sekejap mata.

Sai menghela nafas pasrah. Tahu konsekuensi dari buah perbuatannya yang seenak jidat mendaftarkan Naruto pada kursus menyesatkan itu. "Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku, Naruto. _Showing people_ nanti, kau harus bisa mendapatkan teman kencan. Kali ini lakukanlah dengan serius, kau harus agresif! Kalau perlu, langsung kecup bibir gadis yang baru kau ajak kenalan. Buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau seorang _good kisser_!"

"Mereka pasti akan menamparku, Sai!" Koreksi Naruto pada perkataan Sai yang entah mengapa terkesan semangat dan mengebu-gebu. Ohh yeah, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas motif terselubung misi rahasia pria bersurai eboni ini yang sedang mengupayakan penyelamatan dompetnya dari jarahan Naruto. Oke! Naruto tidak akan melupakan point penting ini.

"Demi Tuhan Naruto, kau hidup ditahun 2014, bukan zaman gigi emas." Tangan kanan Sai menampar kosong udara dihadapannya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa ucapan Naruto tak bisa ia benarkan begitu saja. "Jangan buat wanita menilaimu seperti kakek mereka, Naruto. Sekedar ciuman dibibir adalah hal yang lumrah. Aku yakin, jika kau mahir dalam _mengolah_ lidah. Gadis manapun-" Sai menepukan kedua telapak tangannya. "-akan bertekuk lutut padamu pada detik itu juga."

Chooji menutup flip laptopnya cepat. "Oke, biar ku perjelas semuanya, Naruto. Kabar buruknya, mau tidak mau kau harus menghadiri _showing people_ sabtu malam nanti jika kau benar-benar ingin uang ganti rugimu kembali." Sai mengendikan bahu seraya mengangkat kedua tangan, sedikit keberatan bila bujuk rayu Chooji kali ini memberatkan posisinya yang benar-benar ingin terbebas dari tuntutan ganti rugi Naruto. "Dan kabar baiknya, aku berhasil menyeleksi beberapa gadis untuk dijadikan teman kencanmu pada _showing people_ nanti."

"Setuju!" Angguk Kiba dan Shikamaru secara bersamaan mendahului jawaban Naruto. Bagi pasangan ini, jawaban Naruto tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. _'Penolakan.'_

_"_Guys!"

"Oke rapat selesai." Kiba beranjak berdiri dari kursi. Menyandang tas slempang miliknya tak lagi peduli protes dilayangkan Naruto. "Sebaiknya kita pergi. Gaara telah menunggu kita dikelas sekarang."

Chooji menunjuk satu keping roti lapis diatas meja. "Boleh ini untukku?" Bujuknya pada Naruto. Lelaki pirang tersebut memangguk acuh, ikhlas merelakan roti lapis yang belum disentuhnya untuk Chooji. Lagipula Naruto saat ini tak merasa lapar. Bukan tidak lapar, tetapi Naruto tak mampu lagi memikirkan perutnya yang baru terisi teh botol selain aksi seret-menyeret dilakukan oleh Kiba dan Sai jika mencoba kabur lusa malam nanti.

"Hey! Kenapa saat aku meminta roti lapis itu, kau tidak memberikannya padaku?!"

Tanpa disebutkan pun, seseorang yang mengidamkan roti lapis tersebut tak berhenti mengeluarkan protes tentang inti dari berbagi milik bersama.

.

.

.

Belum genap pukul dua sore, Naruto dan kelima teman-temannya menyusuri halaman Universitas Konoha. Saling melampari candaan serta bergulat satu sama lain disela-sela menanggapi guyonan salah satu diantara mereka. Kelas sepenuhnya belum berakhir, masih ada satu pelajaran lagi yang belum diikuti sekelompok sahabat karib tersebut. Namun karena sang dosen berhalangan hadir, kelas pun terpaksa dibubarkan. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Naruto dan teman-temannya sekarang pastilah hendak meninggalkan kawasan Universitas menuju kediaman masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Tampaknya ada satu manusia yang pemikirannya tak sejalan dengan tujuan awal mereka. "Aku rasa, kucing tetangga ku akan shock kalau melihatku pulang secepat ini." Lelaki itu mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipundak Naruto dan Chooji, berjalan beriringan tepat dibelakang Shikamaru dan Gaara.

"Kau benar." Timpal Kiba melepaskan permen lolipop dari mulutnya. "Sudah punya tempat untuk kita kunjungi?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi ke taman bermain anak-anak."

Sai melirikan ekor mata menatap Naruto, berdecak pelan menyanggah candaan lelaki pirang tersebut yang membuat harga dirinya sedikit _jatuh_, karena pernah mengajak Naruto ke taman bermain anak-anak hanya untuk berkenalan dengan _nona-nona pengasuh_. "Aku berani jamin kalau tempat ini berbeda dari tempat yang lain!" Kiba dan Naruto melipat kedua tangan diatas dada, menangkat dagu tinggi menantang kelanjutan ucapan Sai. "Restaurant diujung jalan sana sepertinya menarik, mungkin kita bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa _waitters_ cantik."

"Gah!" Baik Kiba maupun Naruto memukul Sai dengan kesal. Sedikit menyesal mempertanyakan rekomendasi tempat hunting pada Sai yang sebenarnya telah berhasil mereka tebak, tidak jauh dari urusan wanita.

"Apa yang salah dari ucapanku?" Lenguh Sai kesakitan sembari mengusap penuh kasih bagian tubuhnya yang dipukuli. Jika Sai masih bisa tahan banting ketika dipukuli Kiba dibagian pundak. Lain lagi untuk Naruto, Sai tidak bisa menoleransi rasa sakitnya. Terlebih dibagian kepala. Naruto memang benar-benar tidak sungkan melayangkan pukulan super tepat di jidatnya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya frustasi karena tidak mempunyai teman kencan, kau atau Naruto?" Gaara membuka lembaran halaman novel selanjutnya, menjawab sekaligus mempertanyakan pertanyaan Sai.

"Aku tidak frustasi, Gaara!" Tolak Naruto keras.

Sai mengusap jidatnya dengan kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa nyeri dibagian tersebut tanpa memperdulikan lagi poni licin nan hitamnya terlihat berantakan hingga memperlihatkan ruam merah pada tengah-tengah jidat. "Aku hanya ingin mencari teman kencan candangan untuk Naruto. Bila gadis-gadis yang dipilih Chooji berakhir seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, setidaknya si pirang ini tak mempunyai alasan untuk menghilang dipertengahan acara." Ucap Sai membela diri.

"Tentu ucapanmu sangat salah jika kau meremehkan calon teman kencan yang ku pilihkan untuk Naruto." Chooji menumpahkan serbuk bumbu keripik kentang ditelapak tangan. "Mumpung ada waktu, sebaiknya kita pergi ke toko baju. Itulah point utama yang Naruto butuhkan saat ini." Usai memasukan serbuk bumbu kedalam mulut, bungkus keripik kentang lekas Chooji buang ke tong sampah selepas meremasnya menjadi bulatan sebesar bola kasti.

"Kau lupa jika uang saku ku telah dikuras oleh Uchiha?" Naruto bukan tersinggung, tetapi sungguh ia tekankan kepada sahabat gendutnya bahwa ia tak lagi mempunyai uang untuk sekedar membeli satu potong baju ditoko. Meminta kepada ibunya? Gah! Naruto masih teramat menyayangi playstation 2 miliknya. Ibarat kata jika nekat lebih dari ini, _kekasih setianya_ akan berakhir mendekam ditempat sampah.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir Naruto, sekedar seribu atau duaribu yen. Kau pasti punya, kan?" Pertanyaan Chooji membungkam Naruto. Menandakan dengan jelas, pundi-pundi si lelaki pirang belumlah habis seperti yang ia ungkapkan sebelumnya. "Ada yang mempunyai saran tempat mana yang akan kita tuju sekarang?"

Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Yang jelas tempat yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah kasurku." Ucapan Shika tak pelak mengundang cemoohan Kiba. Membuat lelaki berwajah oriental campuran ini menggerakan ibu jari tangan kanan kebawah, tak menyetujui sepenuhnya perkataan sang kekasih.

"Dimana rasa solidaritasmu? Sebagai teman, kita mutlak membantu Naruto memperbaiki style buruknya ini." Kiba merangkul Naruto erat. Memamerkan cengiran lebar ketika Naruto menantap tajam Kiba. _Doggy boy_ ini berniat membantu atau menghina?!

"Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk membeli baju sesuai dengan _budget_ Naruto."

Dan usualan dari pemuda bersurai eboni nan licin ini kembali membawa Naruto terdampar dikeramaian hiruk pikuk orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diseputaran distrik pusat perbelanjaan. Kichijoji adalah satu dari segelintir kota-kota menawan di Tokyo yang merupakan surga bagi para _shopaholic_, magnet bagi pelancong dari berbagai wisatawan lokal dan luar negeri untuk berburu barang-barang termurah. Berbeda dengan pusat perbelanjaan terkenal seperti di Harajuku, Shibuya, Shijuku serta tempat-tempat lainnya, kawasan Kichijoji menjadi tujuan Naruto dan kelima sahabatnya untuk berburu pakaian pada _showing people_ nanti. Selain terkenal karena menjual barang-barang murah, Kichijoji adalah pilihan yang sangat baik untuk pembeli yang mencari suasana santai. Lingkungan seperti Shibuya dan Shinjuku sangat ramai, berisik dan kacau. Padat merayap bak semut yang dikumpulkan dalam wadah kecil. Jangan lupakan **faktor utama** yang paling mendasari hingga memicu sekelompok anak muda ini memilih berbelanja si Kichijoji. Demi katak buntung tak bisa melompat! Mau dikemanakan harga diri mereka sebagai seorang lelaki berbelanja sepotong baju seharga kurang dari dua ribu yen ditempat ramai? '_Aku tidak mau ditertawakan oleh anak SMP'_, pernyataan Kiba pun menuai anggukan dari masing-masing sahabatnya.

Disinilah Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya berada, berdiri didepan sebuah toko tak jauh dari departemen store Loft yaitu mode off, sebuah toko yang menyediakan segala macam baju, celana, tas, sepatu, jaket, kemeja, baik yang branded maupun bekas.

"Semoga saja pemilik toko ini tidak pelit." Chooji mengawali langkah pertama memasuki toko diikuti teman-temannya yang lain. Seorang wanita berusia tak lebih 35 tahun menyambut kedatangan mereka, membungkukkan badan memberi salam seraya beramah tamah menanyakan barang-barang apa yang hendak dicari oleh Naruto cs. Setelah mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka berniat melihat-lihat dulu, si wanita tetap tersenyum ramah. Senantiasa menunggu keenam pemuda tersebut ditengah-tengah ruang toko sembari menjelaskan keunggulan pakaian yang sedang dicermati secara seksama oleh Sai.

Kedua mata Naruto menerawang kesegala penjuru isi toko. Mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok sesuai dengan stylenya sekaligus sebagai pembuktian kepada Kiba bahwa selera berpakaiannya tidaklah buruk. "Bagaimana kalau ini?" Polo shirt warna merah menjadi pilihan Naruto.

"Kau bercanda?" Sai melotot tak percaya. "Kau akan pergi ke _showing people_ teman, bukan pesta piyama! Jangan buat teman-teman kencan mu kabur karena hal ini, Naruto." Tekan Sai sok mendramatisir.

"Hoamm~~, merepotkan." Shika menguap lebar untuk kesekian kali. Menumpu dagunya pada sandaran meja menatap penuh kantuk empat sekawan dihadapannya. "Polo shirt pun tidak terlalu buruk untuk sekedar menghadiri _showing people_, Sai. Pilih saja yang itu Naruto lalu kita pulang secepatnya." Shika semakin membenamkan wajah tertutupi tudung jaket meski saat ini ia berada didalam toko.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Naruto. Percaya pada ku, polo shirt bukan pilihan bagus. Anggap saja dia melantur karena mengidamkan selimut tebalnya." Perkataan Kiba disetujui oleh anggukan mantap Sai. Terlihat sekali dari eksistensi duo ini begitu gigih meminimalisir segala kemungkinan yang akan digunakan sahabat pirang mereka menolak pergi ke _showing people_.

Sai bergumam sejenak seraya menumpu dagunya, berpikir keras baju apa yang cocok dipakai Naruto. Sesuatu yang menarik, membuatnya terlihat tampan, dan sesuai dengan warna kulit Naruto. Warna-warna terang tentu tidak cocok dikenakan bocah pirang ini, terlebih polo shirt warna merah. Membayangkannya saja Sai serasa melihat _pithecanthropus erectus _yang sedang berjalan.

"Kurasa kemeja jeans G-Star tidak cocok." Chooji buka suara, memberi saran atas kemeja jeans G-Star warna coklat tua terpajang pada badan patung.

"Pakaian yang simple, juga tak terlalu ramai sangat cocok untuk Naruto." Mata keempat pemuda tersebut tertuju kearah Gaara yang masih berkutat dengan novel dan earphone putih ditelinga. _Ia masih sadar kalau ia masih berada dibumi sekarang_, batin ketiga pemuda itu bersamaan.

"Kupikir dia masih tak sadar kalau kita berada ditoko pakaian sekarang." Ulang Kiba dalam bisikan pelan, sangatttttt pelan. Bahkan ketiga temannya sulit menebak apakah Kiba sedang berbisik atau berbicara menggunakan bahasa planet merkurius.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau blazer _cardigan_ dipadu padankan dengan t-shirt? Naruto pasti terlihat elegan."

Chooji menggelengkan kepala tak setuju, "Cardigan memang membuat Naruto terlihat elegan dan maskulin, tetapi menurutku akan terlihat aneh jika postur tubuh Naruto yang tak terlalu tinggi memakai blazer cardigan panjang berlengan panjang seperti ini." Telunjuk Chooji memegang blazer cardigan berwarna dark abu-abu tersebut selama sesaat. "Ditambah kau menyesuaikan blazer ini dengan t-shirt putih, kesannya kurang- _match_." Kiba mengangguk sungkan tak berusaha menyanggah. Dipikir-pikir lagi, blazer cardigan dipadu dengan t-shirt kelihatan aneh sekali. Benar-benar aneh.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Relligion dan ini-" Sai pun memperlihatkan rompi hitam tanpa lengan dari barisan baju-baju yang digantung, berikut dengan t-shirt putih bercorak gambar khas tengkorak tepat ditengah-tengah dada.

Chooji menjentikan jemari tangan menyetujui usulan Sai. Memberi titah secara tak langsung kepada laki-laki berkulit pucat tersebut agar membawa stelan pakaian itu pada si wanita paruh baya. Sai mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Berapa?"

"Tiga ribu dua ratus lima puluh yen." Ucap si wanita tersenyum sumringah.

Mata Naruto membelalak tak percaya, hampir histeris hendak memprotes harga tak _waras _dijajakan si pemilik toko yang ternyata telah diprotes terlebih dahulu oleh sahabatnya. "Tiga ribu dua ratus lima puluh apa tidak terlalu mahal?" Ketus pemuda Inuzuka.

Wajah si pemilik toko yang sebelumnya menebar aura malaikat sedikit berubah, tak terima mendapat ucapan judes dari Kiba. "Kau pikir Relligion itu murah? T-shirt ini sedang menjadi hist di inggris, harga 2.150 yen sudah termaksud murah untuk t-shirt baru!"

Sai berdecak keras, menggelengkan kepala pelan seraya meminta Chooji untuk memegang sejenak t-shirt putih itu. "Apa tidak berlebihan menjual rompi ini seharga 1.100 yen? Meski pun termaksud barang branded, kalau second ya tetap second. 1000 yen pun orang-orang masih berpikir dua kali untuk membelinya atau tidak." Perkataan Sai sedikit banyak membuat Chooji dan Naruto melonggo. Tak pernah mengira jika rompi itu adalah barang second.

"Rompi itu masih baru, bukan barang bekas seperti yang kau katakan!" Tungkas si pemilik toko gigih, tetap mempertahankan harga yang telah ia tetapkan sebelumnya meski pun Sai terlihat menjatuhkan nilai pakaiannya.

"Walaupun status barang tersebut masih baru atau tidak, jika tidak ada tag. Tetap harganya dibawah dari harga normal." Sai kembali menunjukan beberapa bagian pada lekuk rompi hitam itu pada si pemilik toko. "Melihat kondisi rompi ini yang telah lama tersimpan digudang, pembeli lain selain kami pasti menawar dibawah 1000 yen, atau bahkan jauh dibawah itu. Bibi tidak bisa mendapatkan untung sama sekali. Jadi mumpung kami ada disini menawarkan keuntungan yang sepadan, bagaimana kalau 900 yen?"

"Kau gila anak muda! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menawar dengan harga seperti itu!" Wanita paruh baya pun merebut kembali rompi dari tangan Sai. Menempatkan rompi itu diantara gantungan baju-baju kaos. "1.000 yen atau tidak sama sekali."

Sai mengacak surai hitamnya kasar, tak habis pikir kenapa wanita tua ini bisa segitu keras kepala ketika ia berbaik hati menawar dengan harga yang sepadan. "Cobalah bibi pikir baik-baik, mungkin pembeli lain setelah kami bisa saja menawar lebih rendah dari tawaran kami. Pembeli yang berpengalaman tentu mengetahui dengan jelas struktur barang yang bibi jual, entah itu asli, palsu, baru atau second. 900 yen, bibi tidak akan rugi." Nego Sai lagi. Tak patah arang membujuk wanita itu untuk melepas rompinya seharga 900 yen.

"990, aku bisa melepas barang ini."

Sai mengusap wajahnya kasar. "930. Setuju?"

Si wanita menggeleng kuat. "990. Beri aku sedikit keuntungan sebagai pelaris untuk siang ini, anak muda."

"950." Ulang Sai mengharap kebaikan si wanita yang bisa dilihat dari balik mata obsidan Sai, wanita itu kembali menolak. "965?"

"990, aku tidak bisa menurunkannya lebih dari ini."

Sai berpikir sejenak, bergumam ambigu antara menyetujui harga si pemilik toko atau berusaha sedikit lagi. "970, ayolah hanya kurang 20 yen saja. Anggap saja bibi sedekah." Sai tersenyum simpul. Menebarkan senyuman yang ia banggakan saat berkenalan dengan gadis cantik untuk memikatnya sebagai teman kencan satu malam.

Si pemilik toko terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kisaran harga yang ditawarkan Sai padanya. Tak lama berselang, wanita itu pun mengangguk pelan. "Kau pintar menawar, anak muda."

Melihat wanita itu melepaskan rompi dari penggantung kemudian memasukannya kedalam kantong kertas. Sai pun menjulurkan kepalan tangan. Mengajak ketiga temannya untuk tos, karena berhasil memenangkan penawaran sengit.

"Jadi dengan t-shirtnya 2.820 yen, ya bi." Si wanita paruh baya tak mampu menahan kedua matanya agar tidak melotot sadis kearah Kiba yang seenak perut buka suara setelah diam beberapa menit lalu. "Ayolah bi, aku tahu harga t-shirt Relligion tak lebih dari 1.850 yen dipasaran sana, Shibuya pun hanya menjual 1.650 yen. Aku paham Relligion baru memasuki tahap awal harga pasar di jepang, karena aku mengetahuinya lah jadi aku menawari t-shirt ini 1.850 yen. Lebih mahal 300 yen dari yang ada di Shibuya."

Kiba mengendikan bahu tanpa dosa. Tak mengindahkan sama sekali tatapan tajam dari pemilik toko, malah bocah pencinta anjing itu semakin memperlebar senyuman dengan tidak warasnya. "2.820 yen." Si pemilik toko mengadahkan tangan kepada Chooji, meminta t-shirt tersebut agar ia masukan kedalam kantong kertas.

"2.820 yen, Naruto." Tagih Kiba menyenggol pundak Naruto, menggerakan dagu cepat mengisyaratkan lelaki pirang itu untuk lekas membayar.

"T-shirtnya tidak usah saja, Kiba. Aku masih banyak t-shirt putih dirumah." Tungkas Naruto enggan mengeluarkan dompet. Mengundang pelototan sadis dari Kiba. Persis seperti ibu tiri yang sedang menghakimi anak tirinya didepan suami tercinta dengan aura penuh intimidasi.

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Bukan aku bermaksud menghina koleksi t-shirtmu, tetapi jujur harus ku katakan bahwa aku tidak bisa membedakan warna merah atau orange di t-shirtmu itu. Tidak mungkin kau pergi ke showing people dengan t-shirt bergambar angry bird yang tak mempunyai kepala!" Terkadang Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berteman dengan Kiba yang sekali menyalak, Akamaru pun kalah oleh _gonggongan_ tuannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Si pemilik toko membungkukan tubuhnya memberi salam sekaligus ramah tamah kepada Naruto setelah memberikan uang kembali. Walau diluar wanita paruh baya tersebut terlihat bahagia hingga tersenyum terlewat lebar, sesungguhnya batin si wanita menjerit keras, berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk tak lagi bertemu dengan sekelompok remaja itu.

"Selamat datang di _showing people_, teman." Rangkulan erat disertai tepukan keras pada bahu Naruto, Chooji daratkan. Merasa senang karena untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang persahabatan mereka dibangku kuliah, Naruto akhirnya ikut membaur bersama-sama dalam satu acara diluar kegiatan formal Universitas, ditambah lagi sang sahabat akan menggandeng kekasih- ralat : calon kekasih.

"Jika _showing people_ tidak _mengasyikan _seperti yang kalian katakan, aku benar-benar akan meminta ganti rugi 7.350 yen ku yang telah terbuang." Ancam Naruto tak terkecuali pada Gaara dan juga Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Naruto. Percaya padaku~~"

Jujur harus Naruto akui, bualan Kiba kali ini entah mengapa tak bisa ia percayai begitu saja. Malah firasat buruk terkesan akan menghampiri, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, tak nyaman bila mengingat kata _showing people_. Entah apa yang akan menimpa Naruto kedepannya. Yang jelas perasaan aneh ini mengingatkan Naruto akan satu hal, rasa janggal ketika ia mengikuti kursus ciuman seminggu yang lalu.

.

(˘⌣˘)ε˘` )

.

Untuk kesekian kali alis Kiba menukik tajam, memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua rahang Kiba yang semakin mengeras. Merekatkan gigi guna mengikis kesabaran yang kini berada di ambang batas. Jika bukan karena keramaian tempat ia berada sekarang, Kiba pasti tak akan sungkan menghajar lelaki yang sendari tadi melirik arlogi dipergelangan tangan dengan periode tak kurang dari dua detik setiap kalinya.

Bukan maksud Kiba untuk melarang kegiatan laki-laki tersebut, bila hanya sekedar melirik arlogi miliknya sendiri, dengan senang hati Kiba akan mempersilahkannya. Toh Kiba tidak akan merasa terganggu. _Tetapi_ akan berbeda ceritanya bila lelaki itu terus melirik arlogi disertai ketukan telapak sepatu yang dihentakan secara kasar! _Damn_! Itu benar-benar sangat mengganggu! Kiba mengerti laki-laki ini sedang marah sekarang. Wajar saja, selama 3 jam semenjak showing people dilaksanakan pukul 9 lalu, tidak ada hal istimewa yang terjadi. Sekedar beramah tamah, bertukar cerita mengenai penampilan masing-masing, berdansa seperti tahun 70'an yang hanya dialuni lagu melow. Bahkan peragaan busana hingga malam puncak pemilihan miss showing people dilaksanakan. Tidak ada secuilpun, unsur dunia orang dewasa yang didengungkan Kiba terjadi.

Jalannya showing people masih dipegang kendali oleh pihak kampus. Dan tentunya inspeksi yang mereka lakukan mengekang gerak para senior- orang-orang yang mempelopori pesta ala negeri barat jam 12 nanti, dimana alkohol dengan dentuman musik keras meraja lela dipenjuru ball room. Sialnya disaat-saat yang menyiksa seperti ini, baik Sai, Chooji dan Gaara tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Ketiga pemuda tengik itu pasti telah memperkirakan hal ini, membuat mereka bertiga terjebak diantara musik mendayu yang cocok untuk menina-bobokan anak umur 3 tahun. Kiba bersumpah, jika salah satu diantara mereka yang pertama muncul. Kiba tak akan segan-segan memukul kepala mereka.

"30 menit lagi Naruto, bersabarlah." Ujar Kiba memijat pelipisnya, meminta Naruto secara tak langsung untuk menghentikan aksi menganiyaya lantai tak berdosa itu.

"Dua menit lalu kau mengatakan hal itu, Kiba." Naruto mengusap surai pirangnya kasar. Tak begitu peduli bila rambutnya berantakan walau telah diberi gel wax untuk memberi efek jabrik yang keren. "Ini benar-benar membosankan, aku ingin pulang."

"Dan aku ingin tempat tidurku."

Shikamaru menguap lebar, tak lagi bisa menahan perasaan kantuk mendengar musik mendayu persis seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Siku Kiba mendarat mulus diulu hati Shika, disambut reflek umpatan kasar dari mulut lelaki Nara itu yang kini menanggung rasa sakit seorang diri. "Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengan calon teman kencanmu." Kiba menarik pundak Naruto, menahan sahabat pirangnya untuk tetap disini.

"Setidaknya mereka menemaniku saat ini jika mereka benar-benar ada." Naruto menampik tangan Kiba. Berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Disaat Naruto baru berada tepat ditengah-tengah ball room pesta, sosok Sai yang muncul dari keramaian murid-murid terlihat. Segera menahan pergerakan Naruto.

"Wow-wow-wow~, kau mau pergi kemana Naruto?"

Setan tengik telah datang, dan tanda-tanda kehadiran si gendut dan juga Gaara tak nampak dipandangan mata. Naruto jadi berpikir, ia tak seharusnya berlama-lama disini. "Aku ingin pulang."

Sai menahan pundak Naruto saat Naruto bergerak maju. "Kenapa kau ingin pulang? Aku baru saja datang, lagipula-"

'BUGGH!'

Kiba memukul kepala Sai sekuat mungkin. Mengabaikan suara mengerikan berasal dari kepala Sai yang ia pukuli. Tanpa rasa iba mendengar suara kesakitan Sai, Kiba berdecak pinggang menampilkan raut wajah murka ketika Sai berkata, "Aww- Kenapa kau memukulku?!" Keluhnya disela-sela rintihan menahan rasa sakit.

"Hanya menjalankan sumpah." Ucap Kiba mantap.

Sai tiada henti mengutuk Kiba dalam cercaan penuh serapah. Lebih memilih diam tak ingin membalas perbuatan tak senonoh Kiba, prioritas Sai sekarang adalah Naruto. Bisa ia nilai dengan jelas kalau sang sahabat kini dilanda bosan akibat pesta tahunan yang di adakan pihak Universitas. Dengan telunjuk terancung kearah depan, Sai pun berbisik ditelinga Naruto selepas memutar badan pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang di showing people yang sesungguhnya."

Seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan tindik dihidung berlari ke tengah panggung. Disusul meredupnya lampu ball room sehingga menjadi gelap gulita. Suara melengking sang senior tingkat 6 yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua persatuan mahasiswa membahana seantero penjuru ruangan. Mengucapkan selamat malam sangat-sangat histeris, terdengar menjerit dengan gaya cengkok vokalis grup musik metal. Ketika usai mengucapkan salam tersebut, lampu dari atas dan sisi-sisi panggung menyala. Menyinari sang senior yang kini berpidato mengenai inspeksi dilakukan oleh pihak kampus sudah berakhir.

_"Welcome to the party!"_

Teriakan lelaki tersebut yang diiringi musik cadas, disambut teriakan para mahasiswa. Membuat suasana yang sebelumnya tenang, kini tak kondusif. Riuh sorak sorai penghuni ruangan bercampur gebukan drum dan suara lead guitar memainkan interlude lagu bat country dari avenged sevenfold semakin memekakkan telinga. Naruto pun sampai pangling melihat beberapa anak mahasiswa perempuan yang sebelumnya mengenakan gaun pesta _normal_ kini tak ubahnya seperti ajang memamerkan kostum semi tak jadi.

Bagaimana bisa perempuan-perempuan itu rela mengenakan gaun sebanyak dua lapis? Parahnya lagi gaun yang mereka kenakan sekarang sedikit mirip seperti baju _lingerie _milik ibunya yang tak sengaja dijemur tepat dihalaman belakang kemarin. Cuma bedanya _mereka_ tidak transparan, motifnya saja yang serupa.

"Ini lebih pantas disebut _screaming people_ daripada _showing people_." Jika Kiba merasa sangat _metal_ sekali malam ini karena lagu rock yang dimainkan senior tingkat 5, maka teriakan para wanita dilantai dansa membuat Kiba tak ubahnya merasa seperti kakek-kakek karena mengidap tuli mendadak.

"Makanya dari awal aku tidak pernah setuju kita datang ke tempat merepotkan ini." Komentar Shikamaru melirik sesaat sang kekasih yang kini mengibas-ngibaskan jari telunjuk pada telinga kanan.

Tepukan dipundak Naruto, mengundang delikan sengit. Benar-benar merasa terganggu atas _kontak fisik_ dari Sai yang kelewat _halus_. "Baru pertama kali melihat sensualitas dari seorang wanita?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu sesaat. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah mereka kerasukan atau tidak." Kilahnya cepat. Menyambut kepalan tangan Kiba sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan pernyataan laki-laki Inuzuka itu.

Sai menyeringai tipis. Sangat paham sekali kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini sedikit terpacu melihat sisi liar dari seorang wanita. "Kau akan melihat mereka lebih _dari ini_, Naruto." Wajah Naruto sengaja Sai alihkan ke samping, melihat laki-laki bertubuh subur berjalan mendekat kearah mereka dengan seorang-

Wanita?

Disampingnya?

Naruto melotot horor, sedikit takjub mendapati Chooji berjalan berdampingan bersama wanita cantik. Sialnya lagi lebih cantik dan seksi dari yang ia lihat di tv. _'Mukjizat maha besar', _begitulah batin keempat pemuda itu bersamaan. Begitu sampai dihadapan Naruto cs, Chooji pun mengadu kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan sahabatnya satu persatu secara bergantian. "Sudah lama?"

Kiba memutar kedua bola mata bosan. "Lebih dari cukup untuk menetaskan sebuah telur." Timpal Kiba membalas basa-basi Chooji. Ingatkan Kiba untuk memukul kepala Chooji karena datang lebih telat dari si licin ini.

Tak memperdulikan perkataan Kiba, Chooji pun kembali fokus pada wanita disebelahnya. "Perkenalkan, ini Samui. Dan Samui, ini Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru juga-" Chooji sengaja menarik tangan Naruto cepat. Menampik kasar tangan Sai yang terlihat ingin menyambut uluran tangan Samui. "-Naruto."

Mendapati Samui sama sekali tak tersenyum menyambut uluran tangan Naruto, laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut mengangguk kikuk. Tak bisa membayangkan jika benar gadis yang akan menjadi teman kencannya adalah wanita ini. Chooji berdehem pelan, meminta perhatian orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya. "Samui, bisa tunggu disini sebentar? Ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan dengan teman-temanku."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Samui, Chooji lekas menyeret Naruto sembari memberi kontak mata kepada teman-temannya yang lain, terus berjalan menuju sisi ball room agar leluasa berbicara. "Kau sudah tahu dia Samui?"

"Aku tahu nama dia Samui, Chooji. Tadi kau memperkenalkannya." Naruto menyeritkan alis tak mengerti. Bingung apa sebenarnya yang ingin Chooji katakan.

Chooji menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Maksudku, Samui itu adalah teman kencanmu. Dia yang akan menjadi teman kencanmu yang pertama, jika kau gagal. Aku masih mempunyai beberapa stok wanita, katakan saja padaku kalau kau merasa kurang cocok dengan wanita ini. Aku bisa menggantikannya kapan saja." Tingkah Chooji yang pelak seperti bos makelar penyedia wanita, mengundang tanda tanya besar dibenak Naruto. Sejak kapan Chooji mempunyai stok teman kencan! Demi Tuhan! Tertarik dengan wanita pun, Naruto tak pernah melihatnya. Apalagi punya stok teman kencan?!

"Errr... Apakah benar itu wanita?" Tatapan maut Chooji membungkam Kiba dalam hitungan detik. "Maaf." Urungnya merasa tak enak. Pernyataan Kiba memang terkesan kurang ajar, tetapi salahkah jika Kiba hanya bertanya mengenai kejelasan gender seseorang yang dibawa Chooji itu?

"Apa aku terlambat?"

Sosok Gaara sendari tadi tak terlihat akhirnya memunculkan diri. Berdiri ditengah-tengah Kiba dan Sai sembari menyerahkan satu kantong plastik putih ukuran kecil pada Chooji. "Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?" Ungkap Chooji kagum. Senyuman lebar diwajah terpantri begitu melihat isi kantong plastik tersebut.

"Butuh bantuan Kankuro agar bisa mendapatkannya." Jelas Gaara singkat.

"Oke." Chooji menatap Naruto serius. "Kita mulai sekarang Naruto. Akan ku jelaskan secara singkat tentang teman kencanmu kali ini. Namanya Samui." Naruto mengangguk malas, sudah keberapa kalinya Chooji mengumamkan nama gadis itu sampai-sampai Naruto meyakini jika hal yang akan Chooji jelaskan nanti tak jauh-jauh dari nama si perempuan. Samui. Yak! Cuma itu, selesai.

"Dia mahasiswi semester akhir di fakultas institut teknologi tokyo. Dua bulan lagi dia akan menjalani sidang untuk skripsi dan sekarang dia berkerja sebagai karyawan magang disalah satu perusahaan swasta kawasan Nishihara." Jelas Chooji singkat, sadar bila kencan ini berhasil. Naruto pasti akan mengetahui informasi mengenai Samui lebih banyak lagi.

"Bukankah dia lebih dewasa dari Naruto?" Koreksi Sai menemukan sesuatu yang tidak sinkron mengenai kecocokan teman kencan Naruto.

"Ya, dia sangat _dewasa_." Angguk Chooji membenarkan. "Sangat-sangat dewasa sampai-sampai aku yakin kau akan kelelahan karena telalu banyak menebar sperma." Oke. Kalimat frontal Chooji cukup membuat Naruto tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri.

"Tipe wanita agresif, sama sekali tak tercermin diwajahnya yang datar." Timpal Shikamaru tertarik mengomentari teman kencan Naruto.

Baik Kiba dan Sai membulatkan mulutnya sembari bergumam _O_ yang sangat panjang. Yah, bagaimana pun wanita jaman sekarang terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti pola pikirnya. "Apakah dia selalu memikirkan seks setiap saat?" Sai tau pertanyaannya kini membuat Naruto terlihat tak nyaman. Lihat saja wajah laki-laki bersurai pirang ini sekarang, kerlap-kerlip lampu warna-warni yang menyinari ruang gelap diball room tak mampu menyembunyikan wajah rona kemerahan menjalar disekitar tulang pipi Naruto.

"Akan ku jawab ya, bila kau bertanya demikian." Sambut Gaara tiba-tiba, telah bisa membaca dengan mudah wanita dibawa oleh Chooji itu.

"Maka dari itu aku memilih wanita ini karena aku yakin, Naruto akan sangat mudah mengendalikannya." Chooji mengacungkan satu kotak benda kecil dari plastik putih tepat dihadapan Naruto. "Tunjukan pada Samui hasil kursus empat ribu lima ratus yen yang kau pelajari itu, teman!" Lalu kotak kecil tersebut Chooji letakan ditelapak tangan sang Namikaze.

"Kau gila! Untuk apa kau memberikan kondom padaku?!" Jika bukan alunan musik memekakkan telinga dari atas panggung sana, Kiba yakin suara Naruto pasti terdengar disegala penjuru kampus.

"Sekedar jaga-jaga Naruto. Kau dengar sendirikan? Samui _always honry_, teman. Tidak lucu bukan saat kalian berciuman, Samui sedang bergairah-gairahnya, kau melepaskannya begitu saja karena tidak mempunyai pengaman?" Tepukan pelan dipundak Naruto, Chooji daratkan. Sebagai penyemangat sekaligus tanda bahwa Chooji akan selalu berada disampingnya untuk mendukung Naruto. "Temui dia."

"Ck! Cepat temui dia." Usir Kiba mendorong tubuh Naruto agar berhenti berdiam diri bak patung begini. Jika saja Naruto tetap diam seperti tadi, Kiba mungkin tak akan segan-segan menendang Naruto.

"Semoga kau berhasil melepas keperjakaanmu, Naruto~"

Naruto melotot sadis kearah Sai. "Diam kau brengsek!" Tawa Kiba dan Sai pun terdengar. Terpantul jelas dibola mata Naruto melihat wajah-wajah bahagia duo laknat tersebut yang serasa bahagia lahir batin hanya karena bisa menggodanya.

Naruto melangkah canggung kearah Samui berada. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai langkah awal perkenalan selain berkata- "Hey." -pada Samui dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar sama sekali.

"Hey." Singkat-padat-sangat jelas. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir, dimana letak _image_ agresif yang dikatakan teman-temannya itu bila saat membalas perkataan Naruto pun, Samui tak menunjukan emosi sama sekali.

"Kau teman Chooji? Err... maksudku kau kenal dengan Chooji seperti aku mengenal Chooji?" _Damn!_ Pertanyaan macam apa yang Naruto ucapkan sekarang! Sial! Semoga saja Samui tidak mengira Naruto anak autis hanya karena tak pandai merangkai pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mengenal Chooji 15 menit yang lalu." Raut wajah Samui sedikit rileks, tidak kaku seperti sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?" Timpal Naruto terkejut. "Bagaimana bisa kalian baru kenal- sekarang?"

"Chooji mengirim pesan di akun milikku yang terdaftar pada salah satu _situs _yang aku ikuti." Samui mengibaskan dompet kecil yang merupakan aksesoris penunjang penampilannya kearah leher. Merasa gerah akibat berdesakan diantara puluhan manusia yang menari liar diatas lantai dansa. "Untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi kami berjanji untuk bertemu disini."

Naruto menatap tak percaya. "Kau sebenarnya ingin bertemu Chooji?"

Samui menggeleng pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Entah mata Naruto yang mengabur akibat efek minimnya pencahayaan ball room atau memang saat ini Samui sedang menyeringai nakal padanya? "Semalam Chooji mengirim fotomu padaku. Dia juga bilang kalau kau membutuhkan teman kencan untuk datang ke party kampus. Jadi-" Samui menggerakan kedua jari tangannya secara sensual dilengan kanan Naruto. "Aku berada disini."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit bergetar. Tak cukup sigap menerima sentuhan kecil pada permukaan lengan kanannya. T-shirt dikenakan Naruto hanya sebatas pergelangan atas saja, sialnya lagi sentuhan Samui terasa menggelitik ketika bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Naruto bersikap terkesan lebay begini baru disentuh seujung jari oleh Samui. Salahkan keterlambatan masa pubernya lah yang membuat ia kurang agresif menggaet seorang wanita, jangankan mencium. Baru berdekatan dengan seorang wanita, ia sudah ditolak mentah-mentah. Jika Samui memegang tangannya saja, sudah membuat lelaki itu sudah ereksi. Sungguh sesuatu hal yang wajar untuk seorang pemula seperti Namikaze Naruto ini.

"Ap-Apa kau merasa kepanasan? Se-baiknya kita pindah ketempat lain."

Naruto tidak berusaha membangun sebuah kondisi yang intim antara mereka berdua. Kasian... Ya, Naruto teramat kasian pada Samui tak henti-hentinya mengibaskan dompet sebagai pengganti kipas. Kalaupun kebablasan tidak bisa menahan nafsu, Naruto hanya mampu berharap kalau ia tidak membuat kekacauan nantinya.

Ajakan Naruto disambut baik Samui. Membuat kedua insan tersebut berjalan menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang lalu menepi disudut ball room. Bukan termaksud golongan tempat yang sepi, walaupun remang-remang setidaknya mereka tak akan terganggu seperti ditempat tadi. "Ku dengar, kau sudah berkerja."

Samui tersenyum kecil. "Hanya magang saja. Belum termaksud karyawati tetap."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari membulatkan mulutnya menggumamkan kata _O_. "Awal yang baik. Aku yakin kau tidak akan menjadi karyawati magang terus menerus. Pasti akan ada pemilihan saringan untuk posisi pegawai tetap atau semacamnya, kau bisa mengambil point itu." Usul Naruto mencoba topik pembicaraan baru.

"Ya. Mereka akan mengadakannya akhir bulan ini." Sambung Samui. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" Samui mendekat satu langkah kearah Naruto.

"Chooji tak bercerita apa-apa tentangku?" Gelengan kepala Samui cukup menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Naruto. Lelaki berparas tampan itu pun terkekeh kecil. "Kurang ajar sekali si gendut itu, dia menggali informasi darimu untukku tetapi tidak melakukan hal demikian padamu." Ketus Naruto tak habis pikir.

"Mungkin dia berpikir jika kita bisa saling bertukar cerita."

Naruto mengganguk cepat. "Kau benar." Ucapnya menyetujui. "Aku mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan teknik sipil. Ya~, aku tidak mempunyai keunggulan apapun dalam hal perkerjaan, umurku saja belum memasuki 20 tahun." Tutup Naruto diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Timpal Samui. "Mau minum?"

Oke, tidak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk menolak. Lagipula ini adalah permulaan yang baik untuk membina suatu hubungan. Memang terlalu dini mengharapkan adanya ikatan diantara keduanya setelah pertemuan ini kelak. Tetapi Naruto tak bisa memungkiri jika ia merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Samui.

.

Sudah keberapa kali Naruto membuka tutup bibirnya, membungkam bibir dalam kulumanya serta menghisap benda kenyal tersebut sehingga mengundang desahan nakal dari bibir si wanita. Naruto tidak tahu... benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana bisa mereka yang awalnya masih bercengkrama menceritakan kehidupan masing-masing, kini malah berakhir saling melumat satu sama lain.

Entahlah, seingat Naruto saat memberikan tatapan seduktif yang diajarkan oleh sang penyelenggara kursus menyesatkan itu kepada Samui (yang saat itu sedang masih bercerita seputar perkerjaan). Naruto seperti terdorong oleh selintas pikiran nakal yang menyakinkan ia bahwa Samui merespon dengan baik arti tatapannya. Tanpa meraba-raba tubuh Samui, tanpa menjerumuskan wanita itu dalam muslihat pembangkit gairah, Naruto telah _diterima_ Samui. Jika Naruto diajarkan si Uchiha untuk mendominasi wanita yang dicumbunya dalam pergulatan lidah, sekarang Naruto harus menelan kenyataan memilukan hati teman-temannya jika ia gagal dalam eksekusi praktek kursus itu. Bukan Naruto yang seharusnya membuai Samui dengan ciuman panasnya. Tetapi Narutolah yang terbuai lidah hangat Samui.

_Sungguh wanita liar!_

Bagaimana bisa wanita ini dengan mudahnya menggesekan bagian _depan_ miliknya pada penis Naruto masih terbalut celana jeans?! _Holy shit!_ Chooji benar-benar serius ingin membuat Naruto kehilangan keperjakaannya malam ini juga!

Dering nada ponsel dari arah dompet Samui samar-samar terdengar. Terpaksa ciuman panas hampir berjalan dua season tersebut berhenti sampai disini lantaran Samui harus menjawab panggilan tersebut. Usai mengusap saliva dari bibir, Samui tersenyum kecil kearah Naruto meminta jeda waktu sejenak.

Tak banyak yang Naruto tangkap dari pembicaraan tersebut. Suara-suara berisik dari musik remix bercampur DJ begitu memekakan telinga, belum lagi histeria para puluhan manusia yang berjingkrak disana. Intinya, Naruto tak bisa mendengar apapun selain sentuhan tangan Samui dipergelangan lengan Naruto. "Maaf aku harus pergi."

Naruto menyeritkan alis bingung. Menangkap raut gusar dari Samui. "Ada apa?"

Samui memasukan ponsel kedalam dompet. "Ada masalah dikantor. Database beberapa dokumen penting hilang. Dan aku diminta untuk menangganinya."

Ia tidak boleh egois menahan Samui untuk tetap disini sampai showing people berakhir. Dan dengan terpaksa, Naruto menganggukan kepala melepas kepergian Samui yang secara tak terduga dibalas ciuman singkat dibibir Naruto. "Jika perkerjaanku telah selesai. Aku akan meneleponmu."

Kepergian Samui membuat Naruto terdiam. Benarkan apa yang Samui ucapkan tadi? Menelponnya? Wow! Naruto berdecak kagum. Tak habis pikir seorang wanita cantik seperti Samui mau meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Bahkan Samui memberikan ciuman perpisahan yang manis dan tak pernah Naruto sangka sebelumnya. Apakah Naruto berhasil? Mengencani seorang wanita dengan pelajaran singkat kursus empat ribu lima ratus yen? Jika benar Samui terpesona karena permainan lidah Naruto, maka Naruto tak akan segan-segan memuja si Uchiha karena telah berhasil menjadikan ia sebagai seorang pencumbu terbaik. Tentunya pencumbu paling terbaik diantara kelima sahabatnya.

Ya, Naruto tahu ia gila sekarang karena ada seorang wanita yang terpikat padanya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak mau gila sendiri. Ia harus! Harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada teman-temannya!

"Naruto."

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar suara tak asing bermain ditelinganya. Naruto tau ia tidak sedang berkhayal sekarang hanya karena Samui _menerima_nya. Namun apakah salah bila Naruto berpikir kalau ia terlalu _mabuk_ hingga mendengar suara-

"Shion?"

Yaa... Naruto yakini ia benar-benar tidak sedang melantur sekarang.

"Tidak ingin menikmati pesta?" Gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata merah menyala berjalan mendekat. Menangkupkan kedua tangan diatas dada berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku sedang menikmatinya saat ini." Naruto tidak begitu mengerti. Sungguh malang sekali nasipnya. Ditinggal pergi Samui setelah 45 menit bercumbu, sekarang ia harus diejek oleh gadis yang menolaknya dulu!

Shion bergumam ambigu. "Wanita tadi, siapa?"

Dasar Miss kepo!

Caci Naruto dalam batin yang membara. "Dia teman kencanku." Baiklah! Sudahi saja obrolan tak berguna ini. Lebih baik Naruto kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya daripada berurusan dengan miss kepo kurang kerjaan!

"Sepertinya dia mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting, dengan meninggalkan dirimu seorang diri disini."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Dan Namikaze muda itu hanya mampu tertawa hambar, tak bisa membiarkan Shion berkata seenak hati mengenai apapun menyangkut dirinya.

"Ada perkerjaan dikantor yang harus ia selesaikan." Naruto tak bermaksud menggumbar, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi untuk merasa rendah dihadapan Shion. Persetan dengan anjing menggonggong dengan kafilah yang berlalu. Saat ini Naruto tidak peduli dengan kafilah! Anjing! Ataupun Inuzuka Akamaru!

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa wanita itu bisa menjadi kekasihmu." Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto. Memeluk erat lengan Naruto kuat. Sengaja menekan bongkahan besar miliknya dilengan Naruto. "Kau begitu perhatian hingga tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita saat berciuman. Dan sekarang kau terlihat... tampan~"

Seorang wanita judes seperti Shion berlaku manis? Padanya? Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang, namun ia teramat berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya. Naruto benar-benar merasa bersyukur mengikuti kursus ciuman menyesatkan yang direkomendasikan oleh Sai. Nilai Naruto sedikit bertambah dimata para wanita, terlebih karena penampilannya yang dirombak habis oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. "Kau sendiri tidak bersama kekasihmu?"

Shion memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak punya kekasih Naruto. Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya."

Alis Naruto menyerit dalam. "Lalu?"

Senyum tipis dibibir Shion terlihat, sengaja berbisik lirih ditelinga Naruto sembari memainkan jemari ditengah-tengah kaos t-shirt Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini, kita habiskan waktu berdua?"

Wajah Naruto semakin tertekuk tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku ini- aneh?"

Tawa Shion terdengar nyaring, cukup membuat gendang telinga Naruto menangkap bingar aneh ditengah hiruk pikuk keramaian orang-orang. "Ayolah Naruto~, kau ini pendendam sekali. Itu sudah lama berlalu. Ku akui aku salah, tapi bisakah kita memulai sesuatu yang baru? Hubungan persahabatan yang _istimewa_, misalnya." Shion mengendikan bahu sesaat ketika mengucapkan kalimat akhir.

"Aku..."

"_Just a friend_, kau tidak mau sama sekali?" Ungkap Shion menyakinkan Naruto. "Lagipula tidak enak sendirian ditengah pesta tanpa seorang _pendamping_. Aku sangat yakin teman kencanmu tidak akan keberataan jika hanya menemanimu sebagai seorang teman. Tidak lebih." Angguk Shion mantap, mengikis keraguan dibenak Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Shion, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Naruto menganggukan kepala singkat. Berfikir tidak ada salahnya juga menghabiskan waktu dengan Shion. Jika ia menolak dan berakhir bersama teman-temannya, Naruto sangat yakin 30 menit kedepan ia lebih memilih pulang kerumah. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu ditengah pesta hingga selesai, tanpa mencoba mengencani stok wanita pilihan Chooji.

Menunggu Samui akan meneleponnya didalam kamar sendirian dini hari buta?

Ohhh, itu sangat menyebalkan!

Ia tidak tahu kapan pastinya Samui menghubungi Naruto. Samui adalah seorang wanita dewasa, karyawati magang yang sedang menapaki karir ditengah himpitan perkerjaan yang menuntutnya untuk selalu _on time_. Berhubungan dengan bocah sepertinya hanya akan membuat Naruto menjadi mainan belaka. Ditambah Samui juga tak mempunyai nomor ponsel Naruto. Se_kuadrat-kuadrat_nya pemikiran seorang wanita. Naruto tahu mereka terlalu gengsi meminta nomor ponsel seorang pria terlebih dahulu. Itu faktanya!

"Kau tidak akan kecewa bila bersamaku." Optimis Shion menyeret lengan Naruto memasuki lantai dansa yang disesaki belasan orang. Dengan gerakan sensual, mengamit pergelangan tangan Naruto seraya memainkan telunjuk tangan kiri, bermaksud mengajak Naruto untuk berdansa bersama.

Naruto mencoba antusias, mengikuti gerakan jemari tangan sok erotis dari Shion yang sering Naruto lihat didrama korea ibunya tonton. Dimana seorang lelaki tampan bergelimang harta sedang dirayu oleh wanita cantik nan matre mencoba memikat hatinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis, membayangkan adegan di drama tersebut dengan sintingnya seolah-olah ialah pria itu. Jangan lupakan juga Shion yang menjadi wanita pemeran antagonis.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Ditengah-tengah meliukan tubuh seirama alunan musik, Shion menyerit dalam. Janggal dengan sikap Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menikmati musik." Kilah Naruto mengulum senyuman.

Tangan Shion merayap naik, melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher Naruto sembari menggoyangkan pinggul. "Kau bisa membaca pikiran?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala seraya bergumam _'hah?!'_. Mengisyaratkan ia tak mengerti maksud perkataan Shion, bukannya tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan wanita itu. "_Kau bisa membaca pikiran?_"

Sorot mata Shion semula memancarkan aura sensual yang menggoda iman berubah sendu serta memancarkan pesan tak kasat untuk dirasakan seseorang yang bebal seperti Naruto. Pancaran tatapan itu... entah darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri namun Naruto tahu tatapan tersebut sangat persis dengan tatapan Uchiha So-siapalah itu.

_"Pertama, tatap mata pasanganmu dengan tatapan yang dalam dan romantis."_

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto segera menghujani Shion melalui tatapan maut ia pelajari dari sang senior. Mata sapphire Naruto menatap dalam iris _dark red_ Shion, intens dan tajam tetapi terpendar kelembutan. Naruto pun melingkarkan balik tangannya dipundak Shion, merambat pelan menjelajah belakang leher Shion membawa wanita itu masuk kedalam dekapannya. Tangan Naruto tergerak, mengusap pundak Shion, membelai rambutnya dan tangannya. Dan benar saja, fokus perhatian Shion seketika berubah. Semacam sumbu membara terlihat jelas dimata Naruto. Shion sudah masuk kedalam sentuhan level awal Naruto!

Sembari memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Shion, Naruto sedikit condongkan kepala mendekati wajah Shion. Bersikeras mengusahakan pandangan matanya tetap memandang secara romantis tepat pada mata Shion meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri jantung Naruto berdetak tak karuan. Pertama kalinya Naruto berinisiatif duluan mencium seorang gadis. Bukannya gadis yang mencium Naruto terlebih dulu.

Tak perlu mengukur waktu, untuk kesekian kali lumatan demi lumatan panas bergerilya dibibir satu sama lain. Bahkan Naruto pun tak perduli lagi dengan keadaan bahwa ia mencumbu seorang wanita dikhalayak ramai begini. Ohh abaikan! Tepat disebelah Naruto saja, sepasang muda-mudi sudah saling melumat satu sama lain dilantai dansa. Shion melepaskan tautan bibir mereka secara tiba-tiba. Menatap kesekeliling arah selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Naruto. "Aku tahu tempat bagus untuk menghabiskan waktu."

Naruto tidak lagi bertanya, lebih memilih tutup mulut mengikuti kemana Shion akan membawanya. Kawasan halaman depan ball room pesta, jauh dari keramaian orang-orang, Shion menghentikan langkah kaki disebuah pohon beringin besar. Sengaja menghempaskan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto. Naruto kembali mencium bibir Shion, melingkarkan tangan dipinggul Shion sembari merapatkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh Shion.

"Kita sudah terlambat 40 menit!" Suara pintu mobil yang dibanting secara kasar dari arah depan membuat Naruto terperanjat. Tak sengaja menendang akar pohon beringin hingga ia terjatuh. Menimpa tubuh Shion yang pada saat itu bergerak gelisah hingga Naruto tak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Sinar cahaya ponsel disorotkan seseorang kearah Naruto, menyurutkan langkah pria bersurai pirang tersebut untuk menghalangi cahaya yang menusuk mata menggunakan tangan kanan. Seraya berdiri membenarkan pakaian yang berantakan, Naruto menatap sosok laki-laki bersurai raven bersama seorang bersurai merah bata termanggu tak percaya ketika menyoroti cahaya ponsel kearah Shion. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Shion lekas bangkit, merapikan kembali rok tipis mini dress yang tersingkap hingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya ketika terjatuh tadi. "A-Aku bisa jelaskan ini, Sasori."

Hell yah! Uzumaki Sasori, sepupu dari pihak ibunya yang luar biasa sombong untuk ukuran anak keluarga mapan diantara keluarga Naruto lainnya. Selain terkenal sering memamerkan benda pribadi miliknya yang branded atau limited edition, Sasori juga sering merendahkan Naruto. Sepupu menyebalkan, dan kini Naruto bisa menangkap suatu berita baik. Shion dan Sasori berpacaran ternyata!

"Kau?! Kau dan Naruto!" Sasori berjingkrak kesal. Meluapkan kekesalan pada Shion dan juga merasa terhina karena ketahuan Shion selingkuh dengan Naruto. "Bagaimana mungkin kau dan si cupu ini- Astaga berani sekali kau!"

"Kau salah sangka, aku dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Sungguh!"

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkan hubungan persahabatan _istimewa _denganku?" Naruto menatap sarkastis Shion seraya mengerling sinis kearah Sasori. Sengaja memancing emosi pria itu.

"Kenapa harus Naruto?!" Tunjuk Sasori garang. "Kalau kau ingin selingkuh, pilihlah laki-laki yang lebih baik. Jangan dengan idiot ini!"

Naruto berdecak menghina. "Sepertinya ada anak manja yang butuh banyak waktu untuk melatih _bekas_nya agar tidak lagi menggoda pria lain." Kecam Naruto judes, memberikan ultimatum pada Sasori sekaligus pengunduran dirinya dari pembicaraan tak berguna ini. Disaat melangkahkan kaki hendak memasuki ball room party, Naruto menatap Sasuke yang turut menatap balik kearahnya. Memberikan aura tubuh sensual kearah Sasuke yang entah mengapa spontan Naruto lakukan ketika menatap tatapan seduktif Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya perlahan, seiring dengan langkah kaki Naruto yang bergerak masuk kedalam ball room party. Menyeringai tipis sembari mengusap dagunya perlahan ikut melangkah masuk mengekori Naruto dari kejauhan meninggalkan Sasori. Naruto tau ia diikuti, sangat tau benar jika sosok yang mengikuti dirinya sekarang adalah Sasuke. Bukan ia bermaksud sok tahu, tapi Naruto sangat yakin alasan Sasuke mengekorinya secara terang-terangan seperti ini karena _tergoda_ oleh gestur _menggundang_nya.

Bak seperti anak gadis yang ingin bermain kucing-kucingan dengan lawan jenis ia sukai, Naruto juga melakukan hal demikian. Sengaja berjalan menembus keramaian mahasiswa dan mahasiswi diball room party menuju kearah teman-temannya berada meninggalkan Sasuke. "Dimana Samui?" Sai yang tak membalas sapaan hangat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Ada perkerjaan penting dikantornya." Naruto meraih gelas digenggaman tangan Sai, menyesap sedikit minuman tersebut seraya mencuri pandang pada Sasuke.

"Chooji." Panggil Gaara tak mengabaikan komik yang ia baca. Chooji berhenti memasukan satu potong kue pai ukuran mini kedalam mulut. "Ada yang butuh kencan sesi kedua sekarang."

Tanpa minta penjelasanpun, Chooji lekas menanggalkan piring dari tangan keatas meja. "Tidak apa-apa teman, kegagalan bukanlah akhir dari segalanya." Hibur Chooji menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Samui hanya ingin menyelesaikan perkerjaannya, aku sama sekali tidak gagal." Bisa Naruto lihat dengan jelas Sasuke kini berada disudut ball room, seorang diri, menatap ambigu kearah Naruto. "Lagipula tanpa teman kencanpun, aku tidak akan pergi dari Showing people."

Gaara benar-benar teralihkan perhatiannya dari buku komik. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Senyum Naruto merekah. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Janji Naruto mantap. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Shikamaru dan Kiba?"

Sai mengamit gelas brandy dari atas meja. "Kau yakin ingin tahu dimana mereka?" Ujar lelaki bersurai eboni memandang Naruto miris. "Ini _pesta_ Naruto. Percayalah, apa yang akan kukatakan nanti kau pasti tidak ingin mendengarnya."

"Setidaknya keinginan Kiba untuk merasakan dunia _orang dewasa_ akhirnya terjadi juga." Tungkas Naruto memandang prihatin sekaligus ngeri. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan seksual antara lelaki dan wanita masih bisa Naruto terima daripada lelaki dengan lelaki. Err... Ia masih tidak bisa membayangkannya- untuk saat ini.

"Jangan dengarkan bualan tuan _licin_ itu, Naruto. Mempercayai ucapannya sama saja kau menduakan Tuhan." Seru Gaara dibalik cover komiknya. "Kiba hanya _hangover_. Aku tidak percaya fantasi seksualmu masih bisa aktif walaupun itu adalah hubungan sesama pria, Sai." Sependiam-pendiamnya Gaara, baik Sai maupun Naruto tau lelaki bermarga Rei ini adalah yang paling judes diantara mereka setelah Kiba.

"Jika kau butuh seorang laki-laki aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu." Tawar Chooji menyerahkan satu piring kecil berisi cake pada Naruto dan juga Sai.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih suka dengan payudara yang besar." Meski terdengar bercanda, namun tetap saja Sai harus menolak penawaran tersebut. Si gendut ini bahkan lebih gila daripada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tau Sasuke kini tak betah. Terlihat sekali dari sorot mata pria berkulit albaster itu tak henti-hentinya memandang intens kearah Naruto, pergerakan Sasuke pun nampak gelisah. Berpindah-pindah posisi dari bersandar didinding sembari berpangku tangan kini menjadi memasukan kedua tangan pada saku celana. "Aku ingin turun."

Sai menganggukan kepala singkat. "Selamat menikmati, sobat."

Benar saja, baru melangkahkan kaki beberapa jengkal saja menuju ke lantai dansa gestur Sasuke yang semula bersikap pasif menikmati kesendirian kini berubah bak mengincar mangsa. Melihat Naruto telah berada dilantai dansa, menari-nari kecil menggerakan bahu. Sasuke mulai bergerak, melangkah ringan menuju ke lantai dansa.

Tidak menghampiri Naruto secara langsung memang, Sasuke hanya menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil seraya berjalan pelan menari berhadap-hadapan bersama beberapa wanita disekitar tempat Naruto berada. Oke! Ini terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tapi ayolah~! Sasuke adalah mentor penyelenggara kursus ciuman, dewa bagi anak-anak cupu yang tak bisa menggaet wanita melalui permainan lidah. Ia tau Naruto kini sedang menarik perhatiannya, dan ia tak ingin melalui hal ini dengan begitu saja!

Entah mengerti situasi atau tidak, Naruto terus menari. Meliukan tubuh tepat dihadapan seorang wanita yang kini melingkarkan tangan dibahunya. _Sasuke terlalu gengsi!_ Itulah yang naruto tangkap dari aksi acuh tak acuh Uchiha itu. Dan tentu Naruto tak akan kalah. Jika Sasuke terus bersikap tidak berminat padanya, maka Naruto akan semakin gencar menebarkan aura _menggoda_ agar perhatian Sasuke benar-benar berpaling padanya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, mengerti benar jika lekuk tubuh Naruto yang semakin liar menandakan ia ingin dihampiri olehnya. Masih bersikap santai, acuh seolah tak terlihat ingin mendatangi Naruto, Sasuke sengaja mendempet kearah wanita dihadapan lelaki pirang tersebut. Menyerobot dengan halus posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan supaya ia dan Narutolah yang kini berhadap-hadapan.

"Hey."

Sorot mata kaget terlihat dimata Naruto, terlalu menikmati suasana hingga tak menyadari bila Sasuke telah berada dihadapannya. "Hey." Balas Naruto tersenyum sumringah.

"Sendirian?" Sekedar basa-basi lumrah namun posisi Sasuke sengaja mendempet pada Naruto. Menciptakan pendekatan intim diantara keduanya.

"Tidak juga, banyak orang-orang yang menari disini."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, tertawa kecil selama sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali Naruto. "Teman kencanmu atau semacamnya- mungkin?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Faktanya aku sendirian sekarang. Itu jawabannya." Gerakan tubuh Naruto terlihat bersemangat, tidak seperti sebelumnya yang malah kini membuat gerakan Naruto semakin aneh. Aneh dimata orang lain namun tidak untuk Sasuke. Naruto terkesan semakin- ahh~~ seksi. "Ngomong-ngomong, _thank's_ untuk kursusnya."

Sasuke menyeringai miring. "Sudah berhasil mendapatkan seorang wanita?"

Anggukan singkat terlihat. "Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya 20 menit lalu dihalaman depan."

Tawa Sasuke terdengar nyaring, cukup membuat Naruto bisa menangkap dengan jelas- "Kau sombong sekali." -ucapan Sasuke. "Senang mendengarnya jika pengguna kursus ku berhasil membuai _milik_ orang lain."

"Kau tak terlihat seperti seorang sahabat." Alis Naruto menekuk dalam, tak habis pikir melihat ekpresi bahagia Sasuke.

"Salah jika kau pikir aku berteman dengan Sasori." Sasuke menampik tangannya keatas, bermaksud menyanggah. "Kau tau Sasori dan kau juga tau siapa aku dari teman gendutmu. Kami tidak mungkin bisa berteman."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Hampir lupa jika Sasori tidak mungkin berteman dengan orang yang _kere_. "Kau benar."

Senyum diwajah Sasuke tidak berhenti memudar, sengaja menunjukannya pada Naruto diantara keremangan cahaya. "Kau cukup berbakat sebagai seorang pemula. Seorang Shion bisa terperdaya, itu adalah suatu penghargaan." Pujiaan Sasuke dibalas ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto. "Ciuman yang kutunjukan padamu baru pelajaran awal, masih ada tahap selanjutnya." Sasuke semakin mendempet kearah Naruto. Mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga lelaki bertahtakan mata sebening lautan itu.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengajarkanmu pelajaran selanjutnya secara-" kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan, terlihat _gatal_ sekali jika ia hendak merengkuh pinggul Naruto. "-_gratis_?"

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang mendengar desahan kecil sengaja Sasuke tiupkan ditelinga tepat diakhir kalimat. Satu ajakan kencan untuk Naruto, dan dengan bodohnya Naruto malah menjawab. "Kau tidak rugi? Membiarkan empat ribu lima ratus yen terbuang percuma demi mengajariku."

Sasuke mengendikan bahu sejenak. "Mau mencobanya? Jika keberatan, aku tidak akan memaksa."

Gerakan Naruto sedang menari memelan dengan sendirinya, kemudian mendekat kearah Sasuke sekedar berbisik. "Aku tidak tahu caranya. Maksudku- kau tahu sendirikan. Ciuman saja aku tidak bisa." Ujar Naruto tersenyum hambar.

Bibir Sasuke semakin merekahkan senyum lebar. "Aku bisa membimbingmu. Sama seperti kursus ciuman kemarin, kau cuma perlu mengikuti perkataan ku dan..." Sasuke berbisik lirih. "_Merasakannya_."

_Damn!_

Persetan dengan ia yang seorang straight, biseksual ataupun homoseksual. Tubuh Naruto saat ini cukup bereaksi mendengar ajakan Sasuke. Mustahil sekali ia memungkiri perasaan tertarik pada Sasuke saat bertemu dihalaman tadi. Mungkin saja karena efek hormon yang bergejolak pasca ciuman dengan para wanita-wanita tadi ia mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke, atau memang Naruto telah terlena akan tatapan seduktif Sasuke yang menginginkannya untuk bercinta. Entahlah! Yang jelas Naruto harus menuntaskan hasrat (_terlambatnya_) ini bagaimana pun juga. "Darimana kita harus memulainya."

Sasuke lekas menarik lengan Naruto, mengajak laki-laki mengenakan t-shirt putih dipadu rompi cardigan hitam tanpa lengan tersebut keluar ball room party, berjalan menyusuri teras yang sepi sebelum akhirnya menyudutkan Naruto diantara dinding.

"Hmphh!" Bibir Naruto terbungkam. Melotot tak percaya tepat dimata obsidan Sasuke yang turut memandang intens Naruto. Bibir atas dan bagian bawah Sasuke beraksi, menggerakan kedua belah bibirnya membuka dan menutup, meraup bibir Naruto tamak. Persis ingin menelan permukaan kenyal tersebut saat menghisapnya dengan ganas.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan keatas, tepat kerah kemeja hitam yang Sasuke kenakan ia cengkram lembut lalu mendorongnya pelan. "Kau terburu-buru sekali." Timpal Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah kiri, membiarkan Sasuke mengendus rahang bawahnya yang kemudian dikecup Sasuke mesra bagian tersebut.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali protes?" Tangan kanan Sasuke memegang lembut dagu Naruto, mengarahkan wajah itu tepat dihadapannya lalu mencium bibir Naruto singkat. "Aku jadi kesal sendiri jika mendengarnya." Lanjut Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke jengkel. "Habisnya kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri!" Jika memungkinkan, Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala pantat ayam ini, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Tahu jika melakukan hal tersebut, besar kemungkinan kencan ini akan gagal total.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dan aku lakukan?" Tangan kiri Sasuke menempel pada dinding disamping kepala Naruto, memerangkap lelaki itu dalam suasana intim walaupun jarak diantara mereka tak lagi _dekat _seperti tadi.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak berkedip. Disusul tawa riang mengalun dibibir laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu kala melihat Sasuke mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Aku tidak tertawa." Kilah Naruto terkikik kecil. Sasuke memukul pundak Naruto pelan, mendesak laki-laki itu agar lekas berhenti tertawa sembari memenjarakan tubuh Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Tawa Naruto berganti menjadi senyuman tipis. "Tidak~, hanya saja aku... Aku tak tahu apakah kau memperlakukan teman kencanmu seperti ini juga? Seorang err... Wanita tentunya." Sasuke memasukan tangan kanan disaku celana, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan _apa-ada-masalah_. Naruto menundukan kepala sembari menendang-nendang kecil. "Segala sesuatu hal yang menyangkut diriku, bagi mantan teman kencanku itu termaksud _aneh_. Mungkin _sekarang _juga begitu."

"Kau memang aneh. Benar-benar pria teraneh yang tak bisa membedakan 20 macam ciuman dasar dengan nama makanan. Parahnya lagi tak bisa ciuman, tak pandai memikat hati wanita, juga terlalu menghormati wanita hingga memegang tangannya saja, kau tidak mampu. Bagi mereka, kau tipe lelaki tak berguna." Respon cepat dari Sasuke dibalas kerlingan mata bosan Naruto. Keukeuh membuat pria pirang itu lebih memilih menatap lantai yang ia pijaki daripada wajah pria dihadapannya. "Tapi diluar semua itu, kau... Sungguh _seksi_ bagiku." Bisik Sasuke rendah.

Reflek Naruto langsung menatap kearah Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau menilaiku begitu? Kau tahu, perkataanmu sekarang tidak ubahnya seperti seorang penguntit. Terlebih untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru kukenali."

Sasuke memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana. "Bagaimana kalau kita menjalankan _pelajaran selanjutnya_. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengetahui sedikit cerita ku mengenai dirimu." Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengusap pelan hidungnya, menggerakan kepalanya pelan meminta jawaban Naruto.

Naruto berdecak pelan. "Kau benar-benar renternir." Dengusnya singkat. "Jadi darimana aku harus memulainya."

Sasuke menuntun tangan kanan Naruto melingkari pundaknya, membawa tubuh Naruto semakin mendekat bahkan bersentuhan satu sama lain karena kini Naruto telah memeluk Sasuke dengan kedua kaki terjinjit kecil. "Cium aku."

Naruto memandang Sasuke ragu, mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit. Baru beberapa saat mendekat, Naruto kembali mengurungkan wajahnya. Tak yakin ia bisa memulai permulaan yang baik. Sasuke tak mendesak, tak juga langsung mencium Naruto. Ia tahu Naruto enggan, namun dilain pihak ia percaya. Naruto pasti bisa melakukan hal ini.

Wajah Naruto mendekat lagi, menuju kearah Sasuke secara perlahan. Walau terkesan sungkan dan juga lambat, Naruto terlihat berusaha mencoba. Mendekatkan wajahnya sembari memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka kedua belah bibirnya, menyambut ciuman Naruto dengan mengamit lembut permukaan bibir lelaki berparas tampan itu. Satu kecupan lembut, ditambah tangan kiri Sasuke mendekap erat pinggul Naruto. Seperti ingin membuat segalanya terkesan manis, tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup sebelah pipi Naruto, memperdalam pangutan bibir Naruto dengan membuka-tutup bibirnya. Meraup-raup kecil sembari mengigiti bibir Naruto gemas, membahasi bagian tersebut melalui saliva dari lidahnya yang mulai beraksi.

Hanya sekedar ingin mengklaim bibir Naruto melalui jilatan lidahnya saja, belum sampai menuju tahap pergulatan lidah. Sasuke bukan termaksud tipe orang yang mudah mengakhiri kesenangan ini secara instan, begitu pula sekarang. Lihat saja saat Naruto berpikir Sasuke hendak memasukan lidahnya seperti _pelajaran_ kemarin, dan ia membuka mulutnya sedikit lebar untuk memudahkan akses masuk, Sasuke malah mengurungkan lidahnya secara nakal. Mengulum bibir atas Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidah, membelai bagian dalam bibir atas Naruto. Terlihat sekali jika ia ingin menggoda teman kencannya itu.

Kening Naruto menyerit dalam, terasa geli namun juga gemas disaat bersamaan karena lidah Sasuke bermain liar dibalik belahan bibir bagian atasnya. Menggesekan ujung lidah yang halus pada dinding-dinding bibir bagian dalam kekiri dan kekanan. Tak hanya sensasi geli ditawarkan oleh ujung lidah Sasuke, gesekan benda tak bertulang itu pada gusi dan gigi deretan depan Naruto membawa sensasi tersendiri. Basah, hangat, namun menyenangkan. Naruto bahkan tak merasa jijik seperti diawal kursus yang ia jalani dulu bersama Sasuke. Puas bermain dibagian dalam bibir atas Naruto, Sasuke menarik mundur lidahnya. Mengecup lagi permukaan bibir Naruto ganas. Menghisapnya, mengulum, juga aksi jilat menjilat pun tak ketinggalan Sasuke kerahkan.

"Hmphhh~, nhnn~, anhhnn~" Naruto mendesah didalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Merasa nikmat ketika Sasuke menghisap serta mengemut bibirnya dari dalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Tangan Naruto kini tak tinggal diam, memeluk erat leher Sasuke seraya menarik kuat surai raven pria yang mencumbunya.

Permukaan bibir Naruto benar-benar basah, lembab oleh saliva Sasuke setelah pria tersebut membuat jarak beberapa mili dari wajah Naruto. Selang dua detik, Sasuke membungkam lagi bibir Naruto, tak membiarkan satu kesempatan pun lewat begitu saja. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto berkali-kali, mengigiti kecil bibir Naruto yang dibalas juluran lidah si pirang, membelai permukaan bibir Sasuke. "Nhh~, nghh~, mmhh~" Naruto tak hanya mendesah pelan, tetapi merintih cukup keras saat Sasuke langsung melesakan lidah kedalam mulut Naruto. Lidah hangat nan kasar Sasuke menjamah rongga atas Naruto, membelai tempat tersebut melalui gerakan sensual dan juga cepat. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak aneh ketika Naruto turut memainkan lidah, menyapu bagian dalam lidah Sasuke yang berada diatas lidahnya. Tubuh Sasuke semakin menekan tubuh Naruto, sengaja mendorong halus pria dihadapannya kedinding agar lebih leluasa bergerak dan juga menjamah beberapa bagian ter-private Naruto. Bila 1-2 menit lalu tangan Sasuke masih memeluk mesra pinggul Naruto, maka kini kedua tangan Sasuke menggerayangi bagian belakang Naruto dengan nakal. Meremas bongkahan kenyal dibalik celana jeans biru gelap tersebut sembari menyusuri paha dalam Naruto dengan usapan-usapan lembut, bermaksud membuat pasangannya terangsang.

Rongga bagian kiri dan kanan, atas-bawah juga deretan gigi-gigi rapi Naruto tak luput dari incaran lidah Sasuke. Disertai gerakan menggebu-gebu tak bisa menahan hasrat, Sasuke lekas membelit lidah Naruto, memutar ujung lidahnya melingkari lidah lelaki bermata biru tersebut. Seperti gayung yang bersambut, Naruto ikut membelit lidah Sasuke dengan turut melingkari bagian itu. Membuat keduanya kini saling melingkari, membentuk pergulatan sengit melalui gerakan memutar satu sama lain. Sasuke memutari lidah Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya. Saling mengesekan lidah, menghisap lidah Naruto hingga mengigiti lidah tersebut disaat ia memiringkan kepala. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak mampu berkata untuk sekedar menjelaskan betapa dahsyatnya _tongue sucking_ yang ia lakukan bersama Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan pangutan bibir diantara keduanya, merasa cukup untuk sesi ciuman awal kali ini. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan aksi menciumi rahang bawah Naruto, merambat ke bagian leher menghujaninya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil namun nakal disaat bersamaan. "Aku rasa... Kita telah siap untuk sesi _selanjut_nya." Tekan Sasuke dengan suara serak disela-sela cumbuan.

Naruto mendongkakan wajah keatas, semakin memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya pada Sasuke. "Dan aku rasa k-kita salah tempat jika melakukannya disini."

Sasuke menunjukan seringai tipis, "Hal wajar jika kita melakukan ciuman didepan umum, sekalipun kau telanjang ditempat terbuka. Mereka tidak akan peduli karena ini adalah bagian dari pesta." masih melanjutkan aksi menciumi mesra leher Naruto.

Naruto mendesah keras. "Berhenti mengigiti leherku- hei kau! Arghhhh, maksudku kita tidak mungkin bercinta ditempat seperti ini bukan? Teman-temanku pasti akan menderita gagal jantung jika melihat aku bercinta dengan seorang laki-laki tanpa memberitahu mereka terlebih dahulu."

Sasuke mengamit pinggul Naruto agar semakin merapat kearahnya. Mengecup bagian yang digigiti dengan kecupan sensual. "Ok-" mendengar suara gaduh dari teras paling ujung ball room party, Sasuke lekas menarik tangan Naruto, mengajak berlari menuju halaman tempat dimana Shion dan Naruto berciuman beberapa saat lalu.

"Hei, ada apa-" Belum sempat mempertanyakan maksud Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya, berlari hingga membenturkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon. Sasuke langsung menghujani Naruto dengan ciuman, sebuah ciuman panas yang segera Naruto balas melalui pangutan liar.

Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin diketahui teman-temanmu. Sebenarnya apapun masalahmu, memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka memaksakan kehendak ketika ingin bercinta dengan seseorang." Jemari tangan kanan Sasuke membelai lembut pelipis kiri Naruto, menggesekan punggung jemari tangannya pelan membuat Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan usapan jemari Sasuke. "Karena aku sendiripun, tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Itu pengakuanku."

Naruto terkekeh kecil, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan intens sekaligus kagum. Tak percaya. "Kau juga aneh." _Judge_nya mengembalikan pernyataan Sasuke mengenai Naruto yang ia sebut aneh beberapa saat lalu. Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke erat, membenamkan dirinya dalam ciuman mesra, sangat erotis, dan juga membakar hasrat tentunya.

Gemuruh pergesekan rumput tak jauh dari halaman depan, tepat dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berada pada pohon beringin semakin terdengar ditelinga keduanya. Mendesak Naruto turut melepaskan ciuman sama seperti yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Genggaman tangan Sasuke ditangan Naruto semakin menguat, menegaskan lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut untuk bergegas mempersiapkan langkah kaki. Berlari meninggalkan kawasan halaman depan ball room menuju kearah teras, kemudian berbelok pada persimpangan koridor teras.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi itu Naruto?" Sosok yang memunculkan diri dari kegelapan halaman depan menunjuk kearah depan, dimana keberadaan laki-laki yang ia yakini tersebut menghilang dipersimpangan koridor teras.

"Ha'ah~, merepotkan! Kau sedang melantur karena terlalu banyak minum. Tidak mungkin Naruto berkencan dengan seorang laki-laki."

Sosok itu pun menganggukan kepala. "Kau be- Huekkkk!" Dan isi perut sosok tersebut kembali keluar, mengotori rumput halaman ball room dengan pendamping sosok tersebut menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak si lelaki. Pria itu hanya bisa berharap, semoga saja ia tidak mendapatkan hal merepotkan lagi dari mengurusi orang muntah.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari-lari kecil, tertawa keras diantara koridor teras yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke. Serasa tak memperdulikan lagi tatapan-tatapan aneh dan juga bingung dari dua atau tiga orang yang berlalu disekitar kawasan teras, Naruto terus berlari. Menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada didepannya.

Setelah berbelok kekanan menuju tangga kelantai dua. Sasuke pun berhenti, merogoh saku celana hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu sembari memeluk pinggul Naruto. Melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda dipohon beringin tadi. Derit pintu coklat dihadapan kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu tersebut terbuka, lekas Sasuke mendorong pinggul Naruto menuntun laki-laki ia cumbui itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan menguncinya begitu ia juga masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Ruangan kecil diterangi cahaya lampu putih terpendar segala penjuru ruangan. Begitulah yang tertangkap dipenghelitan Naruto ketika melepaskan ciumannya dari Sasuke. Hanya diisi matras pendek dengan sebuah kasur diatasnya. Tak ada bangku rongsokan, tak ada meja berlubang, cukup rapi dan bersih untuk dikatagorikan sebagai ruangan tak terpakai. Jika bukan ruang penyimpanan barang bekas. Naruto tahu ruangan ini pastinya dialih-fungsikan untuk hal-hal _lain_. Persis seperti yang ingin mereka lakukan contohnya. Bercinta... Benarkan mereka akan melakukan demikian?

Sasuke memeluk pinggul Naruto mesra, kembali menciumi leher laki-laki berkulit gelap eksotis itu. "Jadi... Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari diriku, Namikaze Naruto?"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

Sasuke mengigiti kecil telinga Naruto. "Bukankah kita setuju untuk mengetahui satu sama lain bila melakukan hal ini, bukan?" Tangan Sasuke bergerak maju, meraba permukaan dada Naruto terlapisi t-shirt putih.

"Baiklah." Naruto membalikan badan menghadap Sasuke. "Siapa namamu?"

Gerakan Sasuke menjamah tubuh Naruto terhenti. "Hanya itu?" Kerutan didahi Sasuke nampak terlihat.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan mengetahuinya seiring waktu. Tak perlu sekarang." Kedua tangan Naruto melingkari leher Sasuke. "Jadi, siapa?"

Sasuke melepaskan kaitan kancing rompi cardigan Naruto satu persatu. "Mau menebak?"

"Uchiha. Aku hanya mengetahuinya sebatas itu." Rompi cardigan pun lolos dari tubuh Naruto, teronggok sempurna tepat dibawah lantai setelah dilempar sesuka hati oleh si raven.

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

Lengan kekar Sasuke memeluk pinggul Naruto erat, mendekap pria bersurai pirang dihadapannya seraya mengulas senyum tipis. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto hanya mampu bergumam panjang, membentuk bibirnya bulat seperti melafalkan huruf O tanpa ada suara sama sekali.

"Itu bukan nama tetangga mu, bukan?"

Sasuke tertawa nyaring, tak menyangka Naruto yang pada saat itu menganggukan kepala menyakini ucapan Sasuke, tiba-tiba berubah. Mempertanyakan kembali kejelasan nama yang ia sebutkan. "Silahkan cari dibagian directorat kampus bila memang kau tidak percaya namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan nama tetangga atau pun kakek dari tetanggaku."

"Aku bisa mencatat hal itu." Yakin Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke pun memerangkap bibir Naruto dalam ciuman panas, liar dan ganas. Meraup bibir mungil tersebut kalap, mengantarkan satu perasaan meluap yang didasari oleh hasrat seksual menggebu saat menempelkan permukaan bibir masing-masing. Bibir bagian atas dan bawah Sasuke melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup, mengamit kedua belah bibir Naruto pelan memberi efek geli sekaligus nikmat. Tak hanya sekedar menggesekan permukaan bibir satu sama lain, Sasuke pun menjulurkan lidah kedalam mulut Naruto. Menjelajahi kembali daerah lembab yang ia kunjungi beberapa menit lalu diteras ball room.

Inspeksi deretan gigi atas, bawah, rongga mulut Naruto juga tak luput dari jamahaan lidah Sasuke. Membelai-belai daerah lembab dengan tekstur lembut namun tak rapi itu secara halus, perlahan menggunakan ujung lidah Sasuke. _Damn_! Sasuke tak kuasa lagi menahan sensasi nikmat dari pergesekan lidahnya yang kasar dengan permukaan rongga atas Naruto. Semuanya terasa begitu nikmat, apalagi lidah Naruto turut membelai nakal lidah Sasuke.

_Si pirang semakin mahir_.

Harus Sasuke akui, Naruto teramat pintar mengolah lidahnya. Lihat saja sekarang, bagaimana si pirang ini memelitir lidah Sasuke untuk mengajaknya bermain _putaran_ lidah. Memberikan tekanan-tekanan lembut tetapi mantap disaat bersamaan. Bahkan sekedar untuk membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut oleh permainannya, Sasuke harus memutar otak. Tak ada permainan nakal yang terlintas selain menggoda bagian bawah lidah Naruto, bagian terlembab dan juga memberi sensasi menjanjikan dari sekedar _inspeksi daerah_ yang lainnya. Dan benar saja, baru menyentuh kelenjar ludah Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu sudah meleguh keras. Mengerang sejadi-jadinya ketika Sasuke menyentuh titik itu. Sasuke menautkan ujung lidah sembari memberikan tekanan pada rongga bawah lidah Naruto, membelai, menggesekan ujung lidah kekanan dan kekiri dalam gerakan cepat. Menggelitik bagian tersebut. Tak perlu diterka pun, rintihan Naruto telah terdengar. Mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi hingga pergulatan lidah yang Sasuke lakukan terlepas. Memutuskan ciuman panas mereka lakoni secara sepihak lantaran Naruto membutuhkan oksigen yang lebih.

Sasuke mengendus leher jenjang Naruto erotis, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil disepanjang leher Naruto dari rahang bawah sebelah kiri hingga ke perpotongan leher Naruto dengan gerakan vertikal. Tak sekedar mengecup saja, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya. Membasahi leher Naruto melalui jilatan dari atas kebawah. Berulang-ulang persis seperti menjilati sesuatu yang manis, tak terhingga, dan pastinya membuat Sasuke tak bisa berhenti walau hanya sejenak saja.

"Angghh~, arhnnn, ahhh~" Naruto tak peduli lagi jika ia mendesah seperti layaknya seorang wanita. Bagaimana bisa Naruto memungkiri perasaan yang menggelora acapkali bibir Sasuke mengecup bagian tubuhnya? Memang sekarang ini Sasuke hanya menjilati lehernya yang- ralat telah berganti menjadi aksi hisap-menghisap. Tapi tidak dengan gerakan tangan Sasuke! Sasuke tidak hanya mencumbui leher Naruto saja, tetapi Sasuke juga menggerogoti permukaan tubuhnya dari balik t-shirt putih ia kenakan. Tentu Naruto tak akan sanggup menahan rintihan erotis ini jika saja Sasuke tak membelai nakal dada kirinya.

"Angghh~, mnnnhh~, ahhhhnnn~" Naruto memejamkan kedua mata. Ingin memaknai lagi sensasi pijatan tangan Sasuke didadanya. Semula memang sekedar pijatan pelan, lembut dan belaian-belaian nakal dari jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Sasuke. Tetapi kini pijatan tersebut berubah, menjadi remasan. Remasan yang benar-benar keras dan kuat hingga mengundang desahan keras Naruto. "AKKHH!" Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanan dileher Sasuke, menghembuskan nafas yang memburu tepat diwajah Sasuke sembari merambatkan tangan kiri dipermukaan tubuh. Menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke yang berada dibalik t-shirtnya dari bagian luar. "Anhhhh~, nghhh~, mmhhhh~" Naruto mencium bibir Sasuke. Mengamit pelan belahan bibir Sasuke seraya menggenggam erat tangannya, ikut membantu Sasuke dalam aksi remas-meremas dadanya sendiri.

Sasuke menjulurkan lidah, memasukan benda tak bertulang tersebut kerongga mulut Naruto dengan gerakan tangan dibalik kaos Naruto ia renggangkan. Beralih dari yang tadinya meremas, kini memelintir nipple Naruto menggunakan kedua jemari tangan. "Mmm~! Nnnn~! Mmm~!" Suara rintihan nikmat Naruto teredam didalam mulut Sasuke, mendesahkan hasrat yang menggelora tersebut karena desakan permainan baru Sasuke. Dimana nipple Naruto tak hanya dipelitir saja, tetapi kini dipermainkan sesuka hati. Tarikan-tarikan kecil Sasuke kerahkan, memilih benda sebesar biji kedelai tersebut dengan gerakan memutar, mencubiti gemas bahkan terkesan kasar saat mencubiti nipple Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman bibirnya, mengecup singkat pipi Naruto dengan gerakan tangan kiri Sasuke yang bebas menelusup masuk dibalik t-shirt Naruto. Menarik pakaian bergambar tengkorak tersebut keatas bermaksud melepaskan benda tersebut dari tubuh Naruto.

"Biarkan aku merasakannya juga."

T-shirt putih Naruto terlepas, teronggok diatas lantai tak jauh berbeda nasipnya dengan rompi cardigan Naruto. Diawal Naruto begitu menyayangi kedua pakaian itu lantaran dibeli pada saat ia mengalami krisis keuangan akibat pemerasaan secara tak langsung oleh orang yang kini menghisap dadanya. Namun ketika perasaan meluap tak terelakan mengalahkan semuanya. Naruto tak lagi ambil pusing bagaimana nasip akhir dari pakaian yang ia beli tersebut. Yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang cuma satu. Ia ingin bercinta, melepaskan hasratnya bersama Sasuke.

"Annhhhh~, nghhh~, akhhhh~." Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pipi Sasuke. Sengaja mengarahkan laki-laki bersurai raven itu kearah nipple kanannya berada. Menjaga posisi Sasuke agar terus menghisap, mengigiti _nipple_nya sampai Sasuke merasa bosan. "Nghhh~, ahhhh ~." Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa menahan desahan saat Sasuke mengemut nipple Naruto, mengulum-ngulum benda kemerahan tersebut diselengi dengan aksi menghisap. Benar-benar menghisap nipple Naruto bak bayi kelaparan.

Juluran lidah Sasuke membelai nipple Naruto. Memelintir bagian yang telah membengkak tersebut dengan gerakan memutar, mengecup singkat, menghisap kuat, yang kemudian Sasuke lepaskan sembari menjulurkan lidah. Mengesekan ujung lidahnya pada nipple Naruto melalui gerakan kekanan dan kekiri secara cepat semakin cepat. Desahan Naruto tak lagi dapat terukur, entah keberapa kalinya laki-laki itu mendesahkan gumaman-gumaman nikmat ketika tangan Sasuke yang bebas turut memberikan kenikmatan di nipple Naruto yang lain. Sama seperti sebelumnya, mencubit, memelintir, menusuk-nusuk benda mungil kemerahan tersebut hingga Naruto berteriak keras. Bersamaan dengan bibir Sasuke yang tak lagi hinggap di nipple dada Naruto.

"Kau keluar?"

Dengan keringat bercucuran, nafas terengah-engah disertai wajah memerah. Naruto pun mendongkakkan wajahnya kebawah, menatap senyum menyebalkan Sasuke yang kini telah merubah posisi menjadi menekukkan kedua kaki. Tepat dihadapan celana Naruto. "Kalau aku keluar kau mau apa?!"

Sangat galak memang, namun senyum Sasuke tak memudar begitu saja. Malah semakin melebar, memperlihatkan seringai jahat sembari membuka ikat pinggang celana Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya menjadi keluar untuk kedua kali." Resleting celana Naruto diturunkan Sasuke. Mengendus-ngendus permukaan boxer dikenakan Naruto dengan tangan kanan Sasuke beraksi. Meremas-remas penis Naruto masih terbungkus boxer coklat.

"Angghh~, nn-nnhh~, te-teruskhannn~"

Naruto menyukainya, dan Sasuke tahu hal itu. Lantas Sasuke segera semakin memperkuat remasan tangannya pada penis Naruto. Mengocok benda keras dan ber_bau_ itu semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Naruto mendesah keras, merintih dalam kata-kata singkat mengekspresikan perasaan nikmat begitu lihainya tangan Sasuke mengocok penis miliknya. Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri, memasukan jemari tangan kanan kedalam boxer Naruto. Meremas-remas penis Naruto secara langsung, tak lagi melalui perantara seperti sebelumnya (dimana ada boxer yang menghalangi). Naruto merintih nikmat, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya cepat serirama kocokan tangan Sasuke. Sengaja membenturkan kepala penis pada permukaan tangan Sasuke yang hangat.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Naruto terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya cepat, semakin cepat bahkan Sasuke pun tak mampu mengimbangi kocokannya akibar gerakan pinggul Naruto yang cepat. Jadilah Sasuke kini memegang kepala penis Naruto, menangkupkan bagian tersebut dengan tak melupakan remasan jemarinya. Membiarkan penis Naruto menyodok permukaan tangan Sasuke yang sengaja ia tangkupkan kelapa penis Naruto.

"AKKHH!"

Tekanan kuat pada kepala penis Naruto sangat terasa dipermukaan tangan Sasuke. Ditambah semburan cairan hangat mengalir deras hingga membanjiri seluruh telapak tangan. Naruto telah keluar. Seperti yang Sasuke katakan untuk kedua kalinya. Dan pria bermarga Uchiha ini pun telah merasa cukup, membiarkan Naruto bermain seorang diri merasakan kenikmatan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari boxer Naruto. Memeluk pinggul Naruto erat seraya melangkah maju, menuntun Naruto yang bergerak mundur agar segera berbaring diatas kasur. Sudah saatnya permainan puncak ia lakukan, dan ketika Naruto telah tertidur sempurna diatas kasur, Sasuke pun menarik celana jeans yang Naruto kenakan. Melemparkannya kelantai berikut dengan boxer hingga kini Naruto benar-benar polos. Dipenuhi oleh keringat dan sperma (tentunya) saja.

Tangan kiri Sasuke menggerakan kedua tangan Naruto kearah kemeja yang ia kenakan. Meminta tanpa kata kepada laki-laki berkulit coklat itu agar membukakan kancing kemeja ia kenakan seraya Sasuke mempersiapkan telunjuk tangan kanan yang dilapisi sperma Naruto ke belahan pantat, dimana lubang keriput masih tertutup rapat berada.

"Akhhh!" Bukan desahan nikmat yang terdengar melainkan rintihan aneh lolos dari bibir Naruto ketika jari telunjuk Sasuke berhasil memasuki pertahanan lubang keriput Naruto. Naruto kembali membuka kemeja hitam Sasuke, melemparkan kemeja tersebut sejauh mungkin setelah menggulungnya.

"Sakit?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, berusaha melepaskan kaos dalam Sasuke kemudian melemparkannya lagi. "Hanya sedikit merasa aneh. Jarimu bergerak tak wajar."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, tetap mengfokuskan gerakan perlebaran melalui jari telunjuknya. Naruto masih membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke, sementara laki-laki itu pun kembali memasukan jari tengah kedalam lubang anus Naruto begitu melihat kesempatan.

"ARGHH!"

'_**DUAKK!**_'

"OCHHH!"

Naruto berteriak keras, menyuarakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat jari tengah Sasuke menerobos masuk. Melebarkan akses jalan masuk untuk tahap selanjutnya yang dirasakan Naruto adalah penyiksaan, lubang anusnya terasa dibelah oleh sebilah bambu runcing. Aksi Naruto tak serta merta berupa teriakan saja, namun juga disertai dengan pukulan kuat. Mendarat dengan mulus tepat didepan penis Sasuke yang saat itu niat hati Naruto baik, hendak membukakan celana Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau _memukul_ku?!" Sebelah tangan Sasuke menahan benda kebanggaannya, tetap mempertahankan tangan kanan Sasuke didalam lubang anus Naruto tanpa melepaskannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Salahkan jari mu kenapa tiba-tiba masuk! Arghhhh!" Naruto meleguh kesakitan. Benar-benar tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang juga Sasuke alami karena pukulan maut Naruto. Sasuke membatin penuh serapah, merasa sial malam indah yang seharusnya ia habiskan dalam aura-aura cinta kini hancur berantakan. Oke! Ia akui, ia salah karena langsung memasukan jari tengahnya tanpa membicarakannya lebih lanjut. Meninggalkan Naruto setelah kejantanan kebanggannya dihajar dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan memang lebih rugi lagi. Ia ereksi sekarang dan tidak mungkin berhenti begitu saja.

Merasa keadaan juniornya membaik, Sasuke menegakan tubuh. Merangkat naik keatas menciumi bibir Naruto sembari menggerakan kembali dua jemarinya maju-mundur. Naruto sedikit protes, protes yang terbungkam didalam mulut Sasuke ketika jari Sasuke bergerak maju-mundur semakin cepat. Tak lagi mendengar leguhan kesakitan Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan ciuman. Menggerakan jari telunjuk dan tengah dengan gerakan menggunting, yakin bahwa Naruto telah terbiasa.

"Aku akan memasukan jari ketiga." Tahu jika desahan Naruto kini didominasi oleh _ahh-ahh-dan-ahh_, Sasuke memasukan jari ketiga secara perlahan namun pasti saat melihat air mata Naruto menggenang dipelupuk mata. Pasti sakit sekali!

Masih merenggangkan jalan masuk Naruto dengan gerakan maju-mundur, ujung jemari tengah Sasuke yang tak sengaja menekan satu titik didalamnya disambut teriakan keras Naruto. Teriakan nakal nan erotis untuk pertama kali Sasuke dengar dalam notasi suara yang benar-benar tinggi. Naruto menjerit nikmat. Dan Sasuke semakin yakin gencar memperkuat spekulasi bahwa ia mengenai titik terdalam Naruto saat menyentuh lagi bagian yang sama.

Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ketiga jemari tangan kanan. Melepaskan secara keseluruhan celana yang ia kenakan, lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Naruto lebar, memperjelas lubang anus Naruto telah dibasahi oleh cairan precum. Sangat indah... Lubang kemerahan sedikit terbuka dengan dialiri cairan precum. Sasuke mendekatkan kepala penis pada permukaan anus. Menggesekan bagian tersebut dengan gerakan atas-bawah menggunakan kepala penis. Merangsang sekaligus memberi tanda bahwa Sasuke ingin masuk kedalam. Semakin lebarnya kedua kaki Naruto telah cukup menjadi jawaban sekaligus tanda bagi Sasuke untuk masuk. Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mencoba memasuki pertahanan Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga baru mencapai kepala penis, Naruto telah berteriak kencang.

Naruto hanya mengerang, memejamkan kedua mata tak berteriak sama seperti sebelumnya, itulah yang terlihat dari pandangan Sasuke ketika membagi fokus _memasuki_ dan mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Naruto memukul kepalanya sebagai pelampiasan menahan sakit. _"_Apakah sakit?" Sasuke menahan pergelangan kedua tangan Naruto diatas kasur.

"Kau masih bertanya?! Sudah jelas sekali kalau aku kesakitan!" Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya yang menerobos masuk. Membiarkan Naruto sedikit rileks agar otot-otot dinding anus Naruto tak menggekang kuat penisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

Kedua kaki Naruto, Sasuke renggangkan lebih lebar. Menahan berat tubuhnya yang berada diatas Naruto dengan merentangkan kedua tangan memenjarakan Namikaze muda itu. Mata Naruto yang semula terpejam, memperlihatkan kilauannya. "A-Aku tidak i-ingin mengacau-kannya lagi. Kau tahu..." Naruto mengendikan bahu sesaat. "..._pukulan_ itu maksudku." Sebut Naruto pelan, sangat pelan pada kalimat akhir.

"Jadi, kau masih ingin melanjutkan ini?" Sasuke terkesan tak yakin menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, tapi ia butuh kepastian melanjutkan kegiatan mereka atau tidak sama sekali.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat. "Beri aku waktu satu menit untuk membiasakan diri."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Tersenyum miring kepada Naruto yang saat ini menghirup nafas panjang selama berkali-kali- persis seperti orang melahirkan. "Oke, ingat. Pelan-pelan! Ini benar-benar sakit sekali."

Pria bersurai raven tersebut menundukan tubuh. Mensejajarkan wajah keduanya hingga kini bertatapan dalam jarak dekat satu sama lain. "Apa?" Naruto mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Sedikit ciuman, mungkin bisa membantu." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik seiring kepala Sasuke miring kearah kanan, melancarkan tatapan liar, penuh minat bibir Naruto. "Cium aku atau kau menciumku?"

"Gzz! Tidak ada bedanya!"

Seloroh Naruto geram. Pria berkulit tan tersebut melingkarkan kedua tangan dileher Sasuke. Langsung membungkam bibir pria dihadapannya dengan ciuman panas. Menjulurkan lidah satu sama lain saling menggapai, mengesekan permukaan kasar nan basah tersebut pada bagian bawah lidah Naruto, membelit selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya lidah Naruto ia urungkan. Masuk kembali kedalam mulutnya dengan diikuti lidah Sasuke turut memasuki wilayah teritorial mulut Naruto. Sasuke memasukan penisnya sedikit demi sedikit kedalam anus Naruto. Lambat, namun pasti karena saat ini penis Sasuke telah masuk sepenuhnya didalam lubang anus Naruto.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Sasuke ungkapkan ketika berhasil memasuk tempat privasi Naruto selain lembab, panas, dan tentunya pijatan ekstra berasal dari dinding-dinding anus Naruto.

Sempurna!

Sasuke bahkan tak lagi bisa memfokuskan arah ciumannya. Perhatian Sasuke benar-benar jatuh pada sensasi lain yang ditawarkan Naruto. Nikmat! Sebuah kenikmatan tiada tara, bagaimana dinding-dinding tersebut berkedut menerima kedatangan penis Sasuke, sesak namun menyenangkan. Berlendir tetapi memabukan. Ditambah jika Sasuke menggerakan sedikit penisnya masuk kedalam, ohhh~ sempurnalah sudah!

"MMHHH!"

Leguhan protes Naruto terdengar, cukup membuat Sasuke yang terbuai oleh sensasi menyesatkan dari lubang anus Naruto tersadar. Well, ia benar-benar telah terprovokasi oleh fantasi liarnya sendiri dan menyebabkan ia secara tak sadar bergerak maju hingga menyodok lubang Naruto _cukup_ kasar. Sasuke melepaskan kuluman bibir diantara keduanya, tak memperdulikan lagi benang saliva yang bertautan dari mulut mereka terputus. Meninggalkan jejak basah disekitar dagu dan leher Sasuke. Saliva dibibir Naruto bahkan tak bisa Sasuke terka miliknya atau milik si pirang karena kini Naruto telah benar-benar basah. Basah di_atas_, dan juga di_bawah_.

"Arghhh! Sakitnya hanya sebentar. Beri aku ruang untuk bergerak agar kau tak lagi merasa kesakitan." Erangan Sasuke terdengar liar, didominasi oleh suara serak nan berat yang entah mengapa semakin membuat jantung Naruto terpaku. Tak ayal mengetatkan Sasuke yang berada didalam.

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk merasa cenggeng, tetapi jujur harus ia katakan, "Aku seperti terbelah menjadi dua." Dengan suara bergetar menahan sakit.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuh, harus pintar memutar otak supaya junior miliknya tidak remuk redam oleh otot-otot dinding Naruto. "Silahkan peluk aku, cakar aku, tapi jangan memukul. Aku harus bergerak sekarang, jika menunggu lebih lama lagi. Kau hanya akan semakin kesakitan dan kita tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Oke?"

Naruto menggangguk. Memilih memeluk leher Sasuke seraya berbisik kecil. '_Pelan-pelan'_, begitulah yang Naruto ucapkan. Sasuke bergerak maju, menggerakan pinggulnya dalam satu hentakan pelan, sekedar membiasakan otot-otot Naruto akan keberadaan kebanggannya didalam. Dua-tiga-empat, kini hentakan Sasuke semakin bertambah, bertambah dan bertambah dalam pergerakan pelan namun konstan sesuai dengan irama.

"Erngggh, akkhh, akhh." Naruto merintih kecil disaat pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju. Masih merasakan sakit oleh penis Sasuke.

Tidak terlalu keras, terdengar membaik dari sebelumnya tak lantas membuat Sasuke konsisten dengan pergerakan pinggulnya. Disaat pergerakan penismu bergerak maju, merasakan dinding-dinding hangat, basah, serta memijat milikmu dengan nikmatnya. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan? Tentu tidak! Begitupula dengan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin ingin menyelam, merasakan tubuh Naruto lebih dan lebih karena fantasi kenikmatan menggerogoti pikirannya. Lihat saja sekarang, Sasuke semakin bergerak cepat, menubruk segala yang ada didalam lubang anus Naruto secara kasar, cepat, dan brutal hingga tak tentu arah dimana kepala penis Sasuke berada. Kepala penis Sasuke tidak hanya menusuk satu titik, didalam lubang sempit, tak memiliki ruang lebih untuk sekedar mengeksplorasi keadaan tempat tersebut, penis Sasuke bergerak tak tentu arah. Menghajar segala titik yang ada dengan menusuk semua tempat. Kekiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Serasa mengaduk anus Naruto yang sempit melalui gerakan putaran tusukan tersebut.

"Akhh! Akhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto tak sekedar merintih, tapi mendesah sekeras-kerasnya antara merasakan sakit, perih, teraduk oleh pergerakan kepala penis Sasuke dan juga rasa _enak _disaat bersamaan. Sasuke bergerak brutal, mendengar desahan Naruto yang terasa seksi ditelinga. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan pergerakan tak fokus dari kepala penisnya, terus menyodok, menghentak dengan gesit nan cepat mencari kenikmatan sendiri dan juga titik terdalam Naruto. Suara kecipak cairan precum yang keluar dari penisnya menambah keramaian menemani desahan Naruto. Naruto telah becek didalam, Sasuke juga benar-benar telah kehilangan kendali akibat lubang privasi Naruto, namun si pirang tak kunjung berteriak keras karena Sasuke belum juga menemukan titik terdalam Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat kaki kiri Naruto, meletakannya diatas paha sembari bergerak maju, sengaja menempelkan dua buah bola yang menganggur ke permukaan belahan pantat Naruto. Terkesan tamak memang mencari kenikmatan seorang diri, tapi bagi Sasuke itu sah-sah saja. Toh tidak hanya ia seorang yang merasa nikmat, Naruto juga demikian. Lain hal-nya bila dua bola milik Sasuke, dengan paksa ia turut masukan dilubang anus Naruto. Selain **benar-benar** tamak, itu juga termaksud penyiksaan, serta hal termustahil yang pernah ia lamunkan selama bercinta dengan Naruto. Oke! Fantasi liar Sasuke sudah melebihi batas sekarang.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh-HHH!" Tubuh Naruto meliuk, melengkung keatas saat satu titik yang tak sengaja Sasuke benturkan dengan kepala penis mengundang leguhan panjang Naruto.

Kena!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menaikan sebelah kaki Naruto keatas pundak, dengan sebelah kaki yang lain Sasuke lebarkan kearah samping. Tusuk! Tusuk! Tusuk! Sasuke menggembur titik terdalam Naruto bringas, kasar, bahkan tubuh Naruto pun ikut bergerak karena digenjot paksa Sasuke. Suara kecipak didalam lubang anus Naruto terdengar nyaring, melebihi desahan keras yang Naruto layangkan menggema seluruh ruangan.

"Erghhh!" Sasuke mengerang keras, kejantantan Sasuke terasa diperas otot-otot dinding anus Naruto dengan ketat. Berkedut oleh uras-uras dinding, bergesekan oleh kulit penis Sasuke disaat bergerak maju, basah, lembab, hangat, dan suara becek yang menggairahkan. Permukaan lubang anus Naruto yang licin disertai kedutan-kedutan hebat sebagai pijatan ekstra adalah kenikmatan luar biasa yang tak terhingga. Suara desahan Naruto dan erangan Sasuke saling menggelora menambah intensitas keramaian yang mereka buat dari sebelumnya.

Keringat bercucuran, geraman, suara-suara basah nan indah, serta pergerakan penis Naruto yang bergerak turun naik akibat hentakan Sasuke bersentuhan dengan perutnya. Memompa birahi Sasuke tak terkira, alhasil genjotan Sasuke yang cepat lebih sekarang bertambah cepat lagi hingga kedutan otot-otot Naruto semakin menunjukan eksistensinya. Memijat, meremas, bahkan memelintir milik Sasuke serasa ingin meremukannya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"AKHHH!"

Cairan putih nan kental menyembur keluar, membasahi perut Sasuke. Naruto telah klimaks. Untuk ketiga kali dengan Sasuke yang belum mengeluarkan sperma sama sekali. Tubuh Naruto tergolek lemas, memburu seirama pergerakan nafasnya yang naik turun, tak ada gerakan berarti yang Naruto lakukan sekarang. Selain mendesah dengan mata terpejam menunggu Sasuke menyudahi permainan mereka.

"Bisa balikan tubuhmu?" Disela-sela geraman menahan desahan dari bariton khasnya yang berat, Sasuke masih tetap memaju-mundurkan tubuh pinggulnya menatap Naruto lembut walaupun kini ia membantu lelaki tersebut membalikan badan.

Benar-benar terasa diperas!

Otot-otot tempat privasi Naruto melilit penis Sasuke erat. Melilit benda panjang dan gemuk itu dengan gerakan memelintir saat Naruto membalikan badan secara sempurna.

"Engghhh!" Rintih Sasuke kembali liar, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan saat membalikan badan. Naruto tak ada lagi tenaga, ia tak bisa bergerak lagi selain menumpu wajah dikasur. Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkram erat sprai yang melapisi kasur, membiarkan kendali sepenuhnya dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menaikan pantatnya menjadi posisi menungging pun Naruto tak lagi peduli. Terlebih saat Sasuke menggenggam erat penis Naruto yang menjuntai kebawah.

Masih keras.

Yap, pasca klimaks. Penis Naruto masih keras, masih juga berkedut walau cairan sperma menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke bergerak, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya diselingi mencengkram erat dua bola dipenis Naruto. Mengocok keras dengan gerakan cengkram, lalu menggerakannya keatas dan kebawah.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Mata terpejam erat, cuma tubuh Naruto saja bergerak karena disentak Sasuke. Setidaknya tenaga Naruto tak sepenuhnya terkuras, masih merespon hentakan penis Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun makin mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada kedua bola Naruto. Mengocoknya dengan sangat keras sembari menghentak lubang anus Naruto kasar. Mengenai sweetspot Naruto tertubi-tubi. Kedutan pada dinding otot-otot lubang kembali terasa. Memijat, mencengkram milik Sasuke seperti memelintir karet gelang bila Sasuke semakin bergerak maju, mengempur semua yang ada didalam lubang anus Naruto.

"AHH!"

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar, merasakan penis Sasuke yang bergesekan dengan permukaan dinding miliknya berkedut hebat, berdenyut keras seperti detak jantung hingga Naruto benar-benar merasakan urat-urat yang menjalar disekitar badan penis Sasuke. Kepala penis Sasuke pusat dari denyutan tersebut berasal. Dan tak perlu menunggu lebih lama pun-

'BLURRPH!'

-sperma Sasuke menyembur keluar. Menerobos dari balik permukaan lubang anus Naruto yang disusul tubuh jatuhnya Sasuke. Menimpa tubuh Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Deru nafas Naruto dan Sasuke terdengar, membaur diantara keheningan serta bau keringat bercampur sperma sekeliling ruangan. Hangat, lengket, juga terasa nikmat. Sasuke ingin sekali menikmati situasi dimana penisnya dijepit kuat dinding anus Naruto, diselimuti oleh spermanya yang terasa hangat, dan paling utama kedutan pada dinding prostat Naruto masih terasa. Benar-benar nikmat, terlebih sayang lagi bila disia-siakan. Namun Sasuke tak boleh egois, ia sangat memahami sekali posisi Naruto yang tak nyaman. Masih berada di_dalam_ tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sasuke menarik mundur penisnya dari anus Naruto. Menyebabkan sperma yang memenuhi seluruh liang membanjiri pintu masuk. Keluar secara bersamaan mengaliri paha dan juga belahan pantat Naruto.

"Terima kasih, ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto mesra. Mengecup lembut pundak dan tengkuk leher Naruto berkali-kali tiada henti.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengusap wajah Sasuke yang menciumi tengkuk lehernya. "Seharusnya aku ya-NG! AKKKH!" Naruto berteriak histeris, segera bangkit secara tiba-tiba hingga menabrak kening Sasuke yang asyik menciumi leher belakang Naruto.

"Ada apa?! Kenapa kau bangkit tiba-tiba?" Tangan Sasuke mengusap penuh kasih keningnya yang menjadi korban hantaman kepala Naruto. Sedang laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut malah memunguti celana jeans dilemparkan sembarang arah oleh Sasuke lalu merogoh saku celana belakang.

"Kita lupa memakai kondom?!" Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih ditangan kanan.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak akan hamil meski aku memanjiri prostatmu sekalipun. Lagipula aku _sehat_, kau tak perlu khawatirkan itu." Sasuke mengacak surai ravennya singkat, menjulurkan sebelah tangan kearah Naruto sembari merebahkan tubuh menjadi setengah berbaring. "Kemarilah."

"Ck! Aku hanya menawarkannya saja kalau-kalau kau lebih suka memakai kondom." Naruto bangkit, berbaring kearah Sasuke dengan posisi membelakangi pria tersebut.

"Kau bercanda? Aku tahu kau menutupi alasan sebenarnya. Kheh! Berlagak menawari kondom." Seringai dibibir Sasuke terpantri, mengundang delikan sengit lewat tatapan mata Naruto. Sasuke memalingkan wajah Naruto, mengecup singkat bibir laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut dengan tubuh kini merebah sempurna diatas kasur. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku, Namikaze Naruto? Selain nama tentunya."

Usapan Sasuke dipunggung Naruto terhenti, berganti menjadi pelukan erat ketika Naruto membalikan tubuh menghadap Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke showing people dengan Sasori? Aku tahu Sasori tidak bisa berteman dengan sembarang orang jika bukan dari kalangan elitnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa kalian bisa- bersama?"

Sasuke berdecak sinis, menumpu keningnya menggunakan lengan tangan menerawang langit-langit ruangan. "Sasori berhutang seratus dua belas ribu yen padaku. Dia tak mampu membayar karena tak mempunyai uang, rekeningnya telah diblok. Jadi sebagai jaminan sampai ia mempunyai uang untuk membayar hutang, mobil _Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster_ miliknya kini berada dihalaman rumahku." Jelas Sasuke singkat. "Tapi hanya seminggu."

Naruto mengangguk paham, tak menyangka jika kini Sasori numpang naik mobilnya sendiri untuk pergi ke showing people. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar manakala mengingat Shion sang kekasih malah berciuman dengannya- orang yang paling Sasori benci. Bwahahahaha! Betapa beruntungnya malam ini Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sasori bisa berhutang padamu? Apa yang kau miliki sampai-sampai Sasori berhutang- ya~ kau tahu sendiri. Itu adalah uang yang cukup banyak?"

Sasuke sedikit beranjak, bangkit menjadi setengah berbaring dengan siku tangan kanan ia tumpu agar tangannya bisa menyangga kepala. "Aku anak tak populer yang kebetulan diberkahi kejeniusan, Sasori sudah memasuki tahap semester akhir. Dia bahkan telah menjalani masa magang selama enam bulan disalah satu perusahaan terkenal, karena alasan menyusun skripsi lah ia datang kepadaku." Sasuke mengusap keringat dikening Naruto. "Apakah kau tahu baru satu bulan magang disana, Sasori telah dikeluarkan secara tak hormat."

Naruto membekap mulut tak percaya. "Benarkah? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

Sasuke mengendikan bahu singkat. "Dia tidak mau bicara, lagipula aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur. Sasori butuh kemampuanku, dan aku butuh uangnya. Selesai~, cuma sebatas itu."

Naruto menggangguk kembali. "Kau benar, itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat senang mendengarnya!" Kedua tangan Naruto merentang lebar, benar-benar takjub sekaligus puas.

"Karena dia menyebalkan aku jadi memeras uangnya." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, memperlihatkan kelicikannya. "Standart harga mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang memintaku untuk membuatkan mereka skripsi sekitar lima sampai delapan puluh ribu yen. Tergantung dari materi serta jurusan mereka. Bila sulit, aku naikkan. Bila mudah, aku tidak mengurangi harga normal." Naruto membuka-tutup mulutnya lebar.

"Kau membuat skripsi?! Puluhan ribu?! Astaga! Banyak sekali uang yang kau dapatkan." Naruto menggelengkan kepala- tak habis pikir. Sasuke hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek, tak terlalu menanggapi decakan kagum dilayangkan Naruto. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke. "Untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?"

Sasuke mengerlingkan sudut mata memandang Naruto. Terlihat jelas diwajah laki-laki bermata biru sebening samudra tersebut tersirat keingin-tahuan yang besar. "Ke new york, menetap disana dan berkerja disebuah perusahaan berbasis IT terbesar didunia. Web server yang sering kau kunjungi jika ingin mencari tahu sesuatu, itulah Google."

Senyum Naruto memudar dengan sendirinya. "Kau berencana pergi?"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto. Tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap pelan pipi Naruto menggunakan punggung jemari telunjuk. "Kau juga harus berusaha, selesaikan kuliahmu secepatnya jika aku telah pergi. Ku pastikan akan membeli apartemen sebelum kau sampai di new york nanti." Sasuke mendekatkan wajah kearah Naruto. Mengecup mesra bibir Naruto, mengamit pelan dengan gerakan buka-tutup. Lalu menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit dari bibir Naruto. "Tapi itu akan terjadi bila kau benar-benar ingin menyusulku ke new york sana." Kekeh Sasuke pelan.

"Aku anggap kau telah berjanji." Naruto tersenyum simpul. Bergerak mendekati Sasuke saat lelaki berkulit albaster tersebut yang berbaring menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantal dengan Naruto merebahkan kepala didada Sasuke. "Hey~, darimana kau tahu semua tentangku? Seperti keanehanku, sikapku atau- semacamnya?"

Sasuke mengusap surai pirang Naruto. "Kau mungkin tidak percaya aku tertarik padamu saat kita bertemu pertama kali. Kursus ciumana itu, hanya berisi tips dan trik untuk pasien laki-laki dan terkecuali untuk perempuan. Metode pengajarannya adalah eksekusi ciuman langsung." Naruto memukul dada Sasuke kuat. Cukup membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan sembari meringkukan tubuh menahan nyeri.

"Kau berciuman dengan banyak perempuan! Kau brengsek, ternyata!" Vonis Naruto mutlak.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto erat, menuntun Naruto memperbaiki posisinya agar benar-benar berada diatas Sasuke seraya tertawa keras. "Apalah artinya berciuman dengan gadis-gadis culun. Aku bahkan yakin tak akan bisa bergairah bila melihat mereka telanjang dihadapanku. Kau masih lebih baik. Selain seksi, kau hebat dalam hal belajar diatas ranjang." Kekeh Sasuke menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto.

"Brengsek!" Ungkap Naruto sok garang. "Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Tanpa tanyapun, kau pasti tahu jawabannya dari jurusan yang ku ambil." Baiklah, Naruto benar-benar lupa jika senpainya ini adalah mahasiswa jurusan teknik informatika. Stalker, hacker, apalah itu pasti semua Sasuke kuasi. Termaksud juga dirinya.

"Mau tidur?"

Ruangan tak terpakai tersebut kini telah menggelap. Tiada lagi suara gaduh dari desahan kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara, tak ada lagi suara becek serta rintihan-rintihan nakal dibalik pintu coklat itu. Semua telah sunyi, senyap, bersamaan dengan terlelapnya penguni ruangan yang telah terbang keawang mimpi. Meski hingar-hingar keramaian ball room pesta masih berlanjut hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

_"Aku melihat Naruto tadi."_

_"Benarkah? Dimana?"_

_"Diteras ball room, berciuman dengan Uchiha."_

_"Shit! Sudah kuduga kalau laki-laki pirang yang kulihat tadi adalah Naru- HUEEEK!"_

_"Oh Tuhan, aku jadi menyesal makan kue pai disaat seperti ini."_

_"Ck! Merepotkan!"_

_"Naruto pasti akan menjelaskannya pada kita besok."_

_"Naruto sudah punya kekasih sekarang, untuk apa menjelaskannya lagi kepada kalian."_

_"Ya~, kau benar Gaara. Kalian yang parah!"_

_"Errr...Bisa salah satu dari kalian mengeluarkan Kiba? Aku benar-benar tidak berselera seka- Shika! Kekasihmu!"_

_"Aku ingin pulang dan tidur sekarang!"_

_"Jadi Chooji, apakah kau punya stok teman kencan untukku-"_

_'HUEEK!'_

_"__**Shika!/Shika!**__"_

_"Ck! Ya-ya-ya! Merepotkan!"_

The-End...

Minge-ni: ini udah ad sequelllll~~ XDa

bang kambing: ini udah ad sequel XDa

Dark kitsune: ini udah ad review kok XDa

Red-Roslyn: ini udah lanjut imouto XDa

devilojoshi: ini udh ad lanjutnya loshi XDa

Azure'czar: ini udh ad lanjutnya XD

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: iya nih mem, gantung XDa tpi dah lanjut kok.

Nietha: ini udah lanjut XD

Amach cuka'tomat-jeruk: ini udah lanjut sayyyyy

as: ini udah lanjutttt XD

AQua Schiffer: ini udah lanjut hon XDa

autumn aoki: ini udah lanjut XDa

who am I: ini udah lanjut.

Iians Troui: ini udah lanjut ians. :D

Patto-san: ini udah lanjut patto-san :D

zhiewon189: ini udah lanjut XDa

Icha Clalu Bhgia: emang ciuman itu ad 20 macam cha D:

Yuzuru Nao:ini udah lanjut XDa

RaraRyanFujoshiSN:ini udah lanjut XDa

hanazawa kay: ini udah lanjut XDa

Sampai ketemu lagi story selanjutnyaaaaa


End file.
